THE  BLACK ROSE
by johnnysgirl4588
Summary: The drama continues with rose&dimitri,can they finally be together,or will death seperate them.  and what other drama will they face.sequel to blood rose...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own VA OR ITS CHARACTERS... RICHELLE MEAD DOES...

OK GUYS HERE IS THE BEGGINING OF THE BLACK ROSE... ENJOY, AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK...

RPOV...  
SEVERAL DAYS BEFORE THE 4 YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF BEING WITH OUT DIMITRI...

Its been four long and miserable fucked -up years since I last saw the love of my life. But I had no one to blame but my self.

I still didn't have a great relationship with my mother. I tolerated her on the best of days, and completely ignored her the rest of the time.

the only person that could bring me from my what the team liked to call my "brooding" moods was liss.

I guess you can say , I turned hard or cold. I killed ruthlessly, with out mercy and trained my team even worse than the training

Dimitri, put me thru. I had a team of 12 that I was responsible for, every so often we would have to recruit a new member.

In the last four years we've lost a lot of good men. Only a few from the begining still remained, and I made sure that they stayed on there game.

Mason, Pavel, Mikhail, Gavin...

Mason, always keep things strait laced while working, off duty he always tryed to get me to loosen up, but my guard was never down.

he tryed on several ocassions to get me to go out with him , claiming it was just a freindship thing. I always declined.

But make no mistake Mason was lethal. or as lethal as a human can be.

Then there was Pavel. Ah what can I say about Pavel, well for one he was the teams male man whore.

He flirted with any woman with a descent face and legs. yes he also flirted with me, but it was just the way pavel is.

But with Pavel , it was different. Any male in general that rubbed me the wrong way, well lets just say pavel was as ruthless as me.

Pavel was the only team member that was even close to being as deadly as I am. He never questioned my judgement or asked questions,

his only response to an order was, " when , where, and how you want it done boss...

I think it had alot to do with the fact that I basically knocked his balls into his spine once for calling me his sweet roza petal...

what can i say, it was a sore spot, and he happened to be the one in my path...

Then there's Mikhail, he was the brains to any operation. he was also mean as nails and tough to boot.

He was are weapons detail. he designed and had upgraded weapons and gadgets made for the team.

per my request he even made suits for the team when out in the field. do to the fact we had lost a few

men who suffered fatal blows to the chest cavitity.

the suits looked like a black pair of army style pants and a tough nylon/ teflon type vest over tight fitting black tees.

the vest actually had titanium metal plates in them to decrease the damage any blows the team would recieve to the chest.

then there was Gavin, or Gav for short. he was just as skilled as the rest, but also he has knoweledge of

computers, security, hacking, and any electronic devices at all.

these where the only men that have mananged to stay by my side without being killed in the last four years.

Now imagine working with these guys that looked like freaking the freaking male model's you see in sex books...

ripped with muscles and taned, well you get the gist...

And yet here I stand on top of the ST. Louis Cathedral, in jaskson square, in New Orleans, in the middle of the night watching

the tourist arrive for Madi Gras ! and all I can think about is what my life could have been like with Dimitri.

No one ever even came close to the russian God I once knew...

wondering if he still thinks about me or even if he might even love me still.

Lost in the memerories that flood my mind, as I watch not only the tourist, but also my team that is scattered

at different points through out the crowd, I hear pavel thru my ear piece.

"Hey Boss, you gonna come join the living ,or you gonna stay on top of the cathedral looking like the angel of death?"

my only response is . " Be there in two." as I jump off and land on my feet blending into the crowd.

I creep up slowly behind pavel and place a knive at his throat, then say. " always on guard pavel, never get destracted by the females."

he snikkered and said, " I am on guard boss." as he looks down pointly to show he has a gun aimed at me...

I laugh and say. " Its about time, your getting better pavel." as I holster my knive.

"well I learned from the best , you made sure of that every time you knocked my balls in to my spine." he said as he cupped himself and scrunched up his face in memory of the pain.

"well you learned something , so stop complaining, plus the team is waiting , lets move" I said as I patted him on the back.

as we made are way thru the crowd, the team was meeting up at the "acme oyster house" in the french quarter.

New orleans has been home for the last four years and we all loved it here. we traveled alot to different places where ever we

where needed, but after the mission we head home .

the oyster house was a favorite of the team as well as myself, we frequent this place so much that they had a special room for us away from the hustle and bustle of the tourist.

As pavel and I made are way into the hidden room for the team, the rest of the guys where already chowing down.

I grabbed mason's beer and took a swig. he looked up and said.

"hey boss, up on the cathedral again." I smirked but didn't reply.

as a few dozen oysters was place on the table by our waiter, and a fresh round of beers.

liss walks in moments later and kisses my cheek and said " hey sis" then looks at gavin.

he imedeiately gets up and offers her his seat, she sits down and tells him to pull another chair up to sit next to her.

Gavin is so into liss its hilarious, but liss never offers more than freindship, I think she is to scared he will die while out on a mission.

An hour later and ten beers and 20 dozen oysters later, my work phone as well as the teams all beeps signaling we are being called into head quarters.

we all throw some cash on the table and I look up at liss she has a worried look on her face, she always does when we get called in,

I look over at Gavin with a knowing look as he said. " Tell alberta, i'll be over after I get liss home ." then grabbs her hand and leads her out.

30 minutes later we arrive at head quarters. its more like a compound.

walking into alberta's office I take a seat and prop my feet on her desk, she smirks at me but then gets a worried look on her face.

as we wait for the other top four members of my team to arrive.

as one by one they make there way into her office.  
you can feel the tension on my men rolling off of them in waves.

I sit back looking as calm and relaxed as ever, so my men will relax, it works as they take in my posture.  
one thing I learned over the years is to never show fear in front of your team, it can get them killed.

Alberta clears her throat then turns to me and said. " Rose, we have a problem, I need to ask, have you had any contact with anyone from the past or who knew you previsously."

she knows dam well that i haven't had any contact with anyone , not that anyone human would know me. so I answer her saying.

" Alberta, you know dam well, I have no past contacts or connections with anyone, so what the hell is going on." I say with acid.

It took alberta one year to completely trust me, but since then she has never questioned my jugdement, considering I even brought her live vamps to do testing on. we keep them in special silver inforced holding cells , when ever they need blood samples they where ordered to sit down in special made titanium, and silver chairs that would electronicalyy secure them in,

if they attemped to escape sharp silver daggers would shoot out of the chair all over there body and several where pointed toward the heart as well.  
thru this testing they discovered a way to make a sirum that was like using complusion, so whoever didn't make the team they could erase there memory of them even trying to make the cut. I liked to call the siruim " the green eye fucking meds..."

Alberta spoke up after taking a deep breathe and said, " Then Rose, you may have been comprimised, here is what I am talking about."  
as she handed me a picture of my old house with a dead couple on the floor, with the writing in blood on the wall saying

" come out, where ever you are roza." in that moment in time my whole world was shaking.

could dimitri have done this, could he have killed human people just to make me come out of hiding...

well one thing was for sure if this was dimitri, and he was trying to send me a mesage, well then he just got his wish.  
but I couldn't tell them dimitri was still alive when they thought I killed him four years ago.  
and if he really did kill these innocent humans then it was my job to kill him.

"Rose, we need the sitiuation contained, you and your team move out in 20 minutes. As always rose you have my full support,  
what ever you need will be at your disposal." said alberta.

standing up and looking at my four oldest team memebers I said, " Ok girls its balls to the wall time , suit up and move out."  
i said, as they left to prepare.

walking to my office, I go into my private bathroom and suit up and do a weapons check, then walk back into my office.  
looking out the window into open space.

Would Dimitri, really kill these people just to get my attention...

the truth was i just couldn'd be sure, but who else could it be, no one else ever called me roza...

heading toward the tarmac, we loaded up and took off...

all the while my mind wondering could I kill dimitri if it came down to it...


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTERS. RICHELLE MEAD DOES...

HEY I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE NEW PICTURE UP ON MY PROFILE OF DIMITRI AND ROSE, I'D LOVE TO PUT PICS

UP OF SOME OTHER CHARACTERS BUT I'M STILL HAVING A LITTLE TROUBLE WITH THAT,

WHEN I FIND ONE I LIKE FOR A CERTAIN PERSON, I CAN'T GET THE PIC SO EVENTUALLY I'LL GET SOME UP...

SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THE BLACK ROSE, SHOULD I CONTINUE IT OR WHAT...

GUYS THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE A LITTLE GORY , HANG IN THERE...

THANKS ...

RPOV...

After a few hours we arrive in Los Angeles. we headed striaght for my mother's old home. at the debriefing I informed are forensic's team

not to touch a thing or to allow anyone else in the hot zone. (crime scene), Till my team went thru it.

Upon arriving at the house , well to say the scence was horrific would be putting it mildly. there was a male or what I am assuming was once a male

in the living room. the subject was scattered in piecies all around the room. the smell was even worse but nothing I haven't smelled before

unfortunaly... however my team was a little more graphic with the gaging noises.

"Mason, Gavin, take the living room, search for anything out of place or any traces to the assholes responible for this." I said in a grave voice.

" Mikhail , take a few team members and search the perimiter." I comanded.

"Pavel your with me, the rest of you I want this intire house searched and picked thru, you have one hour to complete your task gentlemen, and I want answers, if you come up empty handed to me , I will deal with your asses when we reach head quarters.

now move your asses." I demanded as they all fell into there task imediately.

"your scaring the newbies rose." pavel whispered to me .

" I don't have a choice pav, its either they step up to bat or they die, you know this better than any of them." I said with regret for the ones that I knew where not gonna live long working this job, but they all new the risk when they signed on...

Pavel and i moved to the bedroom where the worst of the tragedy was, there was blood and guts all over every surface,

we took seperate sides of the room and searched it throughly. after thirty minutes into the search I found a sharp piece of metal that didn't belong to anything in this room. on futher inspection I found several more pieces of the same metal.

Pavel called out, " Hey boss have a look at this." shoved into one of the victims mouth was a piece of paper with an address on it.

basically a calling card. pressing my earpiece I called out. " Report "

One by one the team reported back any information they discovered.

I called every one back to the living room to debrief.

we discovered that there was traces of the same metal substance in different parts of the house,

three different set of foot prints that didn't belong to the victims.

and other written messages around the house.

whoever this was they where desperately seeking me out.

heading to are temperary base here in la. I had the metal inspected, it came back as basic material used for building ware houses. great, just fucking great. I'd bet my life the address leads back to the battle where victor held my mother and lissa hostage.

the reports came back exactly like I thought they would. it was the same ware house.

all I could think was how could Dimitri do this, was he that angry with me, did he want revenge .

as every nerve in my body was on fire with the possibliity of seeing him after all this time.

getting myself under control we moved out to the warehouse.

"Ok men listen up I go in alone, if I don't come out in ten minutes blow this place up." I said in a stern voice.

of course pavel and mason objected , after giving mason a mouthful he finally shut up, pavel was a different story.

he usually never objected, but this time he was demanding to go in with me.

Honestly Pavel was the only one that I would have even cosidered allowing to follow me, I knew he could hold his own.

but i turned the tables on him and said "No pavel I need you to go up on the roof, find a way in from there, I need eyes from the sky." he felt better about knowing he would be there, just not by my side.

" Mason, if I don't make it out remember you will be team leader. It will be your job to blow the switch, then lead the team to saftey.

clock starts when I enter the building, understood." I got a round of yes boss and nodded heads.

Moving toward the entrance i could feel the presence of vampires. I gave the signal to the team to let them know, we had live ones.

walking thru the door it was completely dark, if it wasn't for my enhanced eye sight I would have been blind.

I heard movement from the left and lashed out with a swift kick to the gut of a vampire.

we circled each other and i pulled out my whips ready to finish him, when another one called out in a russian accent...

"Wait, do not attack, drop your weapons or we will kill the love of your life." he shouted.

fucking shit they had dimitri, so it wasn't dimitri after all that killed those people, and the only reason they left the blood note saying roza was cause this jack ass was russian.

"I want to see him first, then I will drop my weapons, otherwise I'm gonna kill the lot of you here and know and take my chances."

I said with venom dripping off every word.

the three looked at each other than the leader said, " Fine, I will bring him out, but if you so much as breathe in are direction I will kill him."

I agreed, not to make a move.

moments later they dragged a dirty and beaten figure out, my heart clenche at the sight of him.

his hair was short and did he lose wieght, those are not the color of dimitri eyes,

" What the fuck is this, I don't know who the fuck this is you jack asses." I growled out.

"Your lying" one spat out at me. " he said you loved him." another one said.

they pulled the guy off the ground and made him face me by placing a knife at his throat.

" Oh my fucking gosh, Ralph, is that you." I spat out.

"You ruined my life Rose, I curse the day I met you." ralph spat right back at me.

"Enough of the reunion, now throw down your weapons before we kill the love of your life." the vamp growled out at me..

" Look dude , that ...is...not...the...love...of...my...life... so I'm not throwing down shit...' I said trying not to laugh at the stupidness of it all

"Your, lying, you just trying to make us think that you don't love him so we don't kill him." another vamp said.

" Love ,... well hows this for proof." i pulled out my gun and shot ralph in the upper leg. causing him to fall out of the vampire's grip.

I quickly shot two in the heart and the third one ran out the building...

screamming out into my earpiece alerting the team, of the escaping vampire. I heard several shots fired but heard he is still on the run.

knowing if I ran after him I would not be able to catch him. I'm faster than any human but not as fast as a vamp.

I quickly pulled out my knife and grabbed one of the dead vamps and ordered my four top team members to come to me.

mason, pavel, gavin,mikhail all fell in , waiting my command.

" Look that son of a bitch knows my name, and he can not get away, grab a vamp make a cut and take no more than five strong pulls of blood,

lets see what you are made of boys, if you have a problem with it, then I expect your resination on my desk in the morning." I looked at them for any hesitation, there was none, they moved over to a vamp and made a cut and got to sucking...

I made a cut into the one at my feet and started to drink, once I started to feel the change I pulled back.

taking a few deep breathes to get myself under control i looked up to the guys and they all had the same reaction as me.

"Dam, Rose is this what you feel like all the time, dude this is fucking wierd." said mason.

"Fuck, gavin you stink, when was the last time you showered man." said pavel, making a face...

" Fuck you, I took a shower this morning, I just ran out of bodywash." said gavin in a growl.

I turned and looked at mikhail and asked, "You alright mikhail."

"Ya, boss I'm good just ready to kick some ass is all." replyed mikhail with a smile on his face.

"Alright boys, lets see if you can keep up." I said as I took off, I barked out orders to the rest of the remaining teem to track us,

then took a deep breathe thru my nose and caught the scent. I took off and not far behind was the guys trying to keep up.

I heard them say ' dam she's fast ' thru the ear piece, keeping my focas I caught sight of the vamp about a mile ahead of me.

picking up speed I soon came into reach and leaped onto his back, sending the both of us crashing to the ground.

we grappled for a minute, then i got the upper hand.

straddleing him with a blade shoved into his chest about an inch away from his heart he froze.

the guys showed up and the vamp looked at them and turned on the green eyes to compulse them he said.

"You, want to release me, and you want to kill her." he said in a silky voice.

Pavel bent down closer to me and looked at the vamp and said , " No, we want to kill you..." and smirk at the vamp.

the vamps eyes widen in fear and he looked at me and said. " what do you want ." I gave him a sweet smile and replyed,

"I want to play a game, let's see how much silver you can handle before you tell me what I want to know,

how about it boys you guys want to play to." I asked in a sing song voice.

"why boss are you talking about the game called pin the silver on the vamp?" asked mikhail...

"Sure am boys , you up for a game." I asked giving the vamp an evil smile.

Mason pulled out a silver blade, Pavel pulled out a gun with silver nitrate bullets, Gavin pulled out a siringe with liquid silver,

Mikhail, pulled out silver knuckles with three inch silver spikes. ( kinda like brass knuckles, but these where silver)

And me, well I cracked my silver whips across the ground, and gave the vamp an evil smile ,

and said , " Let the games began !"


	3. Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTER'S RICHELLE MEAD DOES...

HEY GUYS, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, AND I WILL BRING DIMITRI INTO THE STORY SOON,  
SO HANG IN THERE , BUT TILL THEN THERE IS SOME OTHER PEOPLE IN THE STORY THAT NEED TO MAKE A APPEARANCE!

SO WITH OUT FUTHER DELAY...

RPOV...

After we more or less pumped the vamp full of silver, we found out that he had been hired to kill me, and he figured what better way then to

find someone he thought I loved..., and kill those innocent people in my old home... to draw me out.

The main issue was he didn't know who sent the contract, they just offered a large amount to have me taken out.

His plan would have worked but he screwed up with Ralph, dam that piece of shit has been a thorn in my side for to long.

The rest of the team arrived and we loaded up, I gave orders for Mason and Mikhail to stay behind and gather as much information from

Ralph as possible, then to meet back in New Orleans.

The following day Pavel, Gavin and myself walked into Alberta's office to debrief on the situiation.

she ordered me to take a few days off to relax, and that no hunts where to be scheduled until I got some much needed rest.

So with out argueing the team took time off to rest. I met up with liss at " Cafe Du Monde" for coffee and beignets. ( puffy pillow of fryed dough, with powder sugar on top) We made chit chat, and she told me she was ready to give Gavin a chance.

" Liss are you sure, I mean Gavin is a great guy, but you know the risk he takes." I said gently.

"Rose, I have closed my self off just as long as you have, to tell you the truth, I was in love with christian, and I just couldn't bring myself

to open up my heart again. but like you said Gavin is a great guy and he seems to really care about me, I'm not in love with him,

and he know's that, but he is willing to give it a chance , and if it doesn't work out we will still be friends." she replyed with a small smile.

"Ok just be carefull , thats all I'm asking ok." I said.

She was about to reply when my work phone gave a beep signaling a text .

Looking down it read, " Ralph is missin, meet at headquarters in 2 hours for update..."

shit, just great, I knew this time off was to good to be true.

I looked up at liss and gave her an apoligetic smile.

" Its ok, just go. But be careful Rosie, I love you sis." she said as she hugged me goodbye.

" I will, and love you to Liss." I said as I walked out into the crowd.

Making my way thru the crowd I felt like I was being watched, lifting my head and looking around, I caught sight of green eyes in a darken alley, then a small power surge of energy.

walking toward the alley, I heard the vamp call out. "I've got some information for you Rose."

I recognized the voice at once, it was an informant that I had met a few years back and he was pretty reliable,  
at first I wanted to kill him, because he seem to know who I was, but after a few times of helping us out, I started to trust him a little.  
He claimed he just wanted to help, and that he would keep my location and idenitiy hidden, and give me information floating around the vampire world.

"Hello Abe, long time no see, where you been." I asked.

"Hello Rose, I've been gathering information for you. There is a problem, someone is sending out contracts to have you killed,

A few wanted to come this way to search the area, but I assured them that I had been living here for the last few years and that you where not in this area. I was not able to find out who this person is sending the contracts. There are those in The vampire world searching for the slayer,  
some want to turn you, other fear you and think you should be destroyed. You need to lye low for a while Rose." he said with a strong firm voice.

"Why do you care so much Abe?" I asked confused, that he always looked out for me.

He looked at me with an emotion I didn't seem to understand then said. " I have my reason's Rose, Maybe one day I will tell you, but for now you need to stay safe."

Then he turned and walked away in the shadows.

Heading out of the alley I started to make my way to headquarters. Opening the door to Alberta's office I took a seat, as the team filed in.

Mason walked in carrying a box, and set it down in front of me.

Alberta spoke up. " How the hell do you lose a person in a guarded facility, with camera's as well, with no sign or trace of him." she shouted.

Mason and Mikhail, just shifted, nervously.

I spoke up, " It was a vampire, Alberta. Think about it. How else can you explain no one seeing anything or remembering anything.  
They must have used complusion." I said sure of my explaination.

"Well then Rose I want you to go thru that box and see if you can come up with any clues. The rest of you go train or something." she stated in a strained voice.

As the team filed out and headed towards the gym, I gathered the box and made my way to my office.

sitting behind my desk, I lifted the lid off the box and grabbed all the files and contents inside.

After hours of sitting and not coming up with anything, I was getting frustrated.

I went through every file several times trying to see if I missed something.

I searched thu his wallet , his clothes, and there was nothing...

Sitting back in my chair aggravated, I kicked the box and it tipped over, I heard a clangging sound like something metal hitting the floor, bending over and looking closer , I gasp and jump back ten feet shaking...

Reaching out with a trembling hand as tears stream down my face, I pick up the metal object.

bringing it closer to my body, I hear someone approaching and quickly gather my composure and hide the object in my pocket.

Alberta knocks on my door.

"Hey Rose , you come up with anything?" she asked.

taking a shaking breathe to further gather my thoughts , I stand and gather my belonging to head out,  
I say. " Well , one thing is for sure, we won't have to worry about Ralph anymore."

"How do you know that for sure?" she asked shocked.

I turned back to look at Alberta still standing in my office as I shove my hand into my pocket and finger the metal object and said, " Well if the vampire is anything like I think they are, I'm pretty certain Ralph is long gone."

and turned and walked out the building heading to my car before she could futher question me.

Arriving home I walk into my kitchen and grab a bottle of russian vodka, and go sit on the sofa.

pulling the object from my pocket, as tears slide down my eyes. I sat there in the dark and let the memories flood my mind.

It was the cross that Dimitri had given me years ago. I had left it on top of the note when I said goodbye to him.

I sat there for hours drinking and crying my heart out. He had left the cross as a freaking calling card trying to reach out to me.

I remember pushing the panick button repeatly hopeing and praying against all odds that he would come, but he never showed up.

I must have doze off at some point, as I awoke to the bright sun light pouring into the room.

As I recalled last nights events, I could have sworn I felt the slight presence of someone being in my house.

Grabbing my gun I searched the entire house but came up empty handed.

Shaking my head and telling my self to get a grip I gathered fresh clothes and showered.

After loungeing around the house for the day I changed into my angel of death clothes as liss like to call it,  
and placed the cross around my neck and headed out of the house as night fell.

I headed toward the french quarter and went to my favorite place above the catherdral, and watched in silence as the tourist past by.

There was people from all over the world from different cultures that past by, never knowing the dangers that lurked in the shadows.

Living there happy little lives, with only most of them worrying about there car payments, house hold bills or what there boyfriends and husbands plans where for the evening.

I pityed them, for being so niave, but I also envied them for being able to be happy in there little bottled up lives.  
I hated the fact that they where free to be with whom ever they wanted to be with.

I was shunned away from the love of my life because of pety predisjuge, people in my life.  
If I could go back in time and change things I would, but I can't. So there is no use in rolling in self pity.

As I continued to look over the crowd, a tall figure caught my eye. I could tell he was a vampire but I could not see his face, as his back was to me.

He weaved in and out of the crowd. Jumping down from my position I followed him from a distance.

He walked down a few smaller streets and turned onto bourbon st. again mengling thru the crowd. when suddenly he stoped,

then turned and walked into a club.

I waited a few minutes, then followed him in. searching the crowd I see a tall figure dancing with a female. I walk up to them and

say. " hey honey wana dance." he turns and looks at me. Its a freaking woman dressed as a man.

Freaking drag queens, I think to my self and say. " Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you was dancing with someone already, excuse me I'll be on my way."  
and turned to walk away. (I have nothing against drag queens or anybody its just a story so sorry if I offended anyone, I mean no disresept)

As I turned to walk off the dance floor I feel two arms wrap around my waist from behind. I was about to shove whoever was on me off when they bent down and said in to my ear. " Hello Roza."

I stiffen from shock, as my heart beat raced at dangerous levels. closing my eyes for a second afraid to turn around,  
to find it was only my imagination.

He spoke again and said in a calm voice, " what's the matter Roza, not happy to hear from me? "

I turned in his arms and placed a angry look on my face, when all I wanted to do was melt in his arms,  
and said. " What are you doing here Dimitri?"

" Is that any way to greet your former lover, that you walked out on , without so much as a good-bye to my face." he asked with no emotions showing on his face.

I didn't respond to his comment instead i said. " You can't be hear its not safe, you have to leave." I said almost demanding.

" I'll leave when I get what I came here for." he said confidently.

" What did you come here for then." I asked as my body decieved me, with arousal.

He took a deep breathe in, and I knew he could smell my arousal for him. shit, shit, dam my body.

He closed his eyes and let out a small moan, he bent down closer to my ear and growled out, " Don't tempt me Roza, I may be angry with you,  
but it doesn't mean I don't still desire you."

This just further turned me on, as I could feel a pool of wetness between my legs.

shit, mother fucker, only he could make my body react this way and he fucking knew it.

He growled again and said, " Now, you are just trying to get me to take you right here, and I will Roza. right here on the dance floor, and the hell with anyone who wants to watch, I'll kill them afterwards."

Growing more angry with my body and the fact that he seems to have so much control around me I decided to turn the tables on him and grinded against him to the beat of the music.

A sudden buldge in his pants was only one indecation he was turned on, his eyes started to bleed into bright green.

I pulled his head closer to me and purred into his ear saying, " Looks like I"m not the only one being deprived."

We grinded into each other for a little while until his grip on me loosen enough to make my get away.

I made the excuse that I needed the ladies room, and pulled away from him hoping that there was a window that I could escape thru.

I made my way to the ladies room, thank God it was empty and open a stall door, I turned to close it and Dimitri steped inside with me.

Not trusting my body to decieve me I turned to anger and said, " what the hell are you doing, this is the ladies bathroom,  
and unless you lost your balls in the last four years I suggest you get out."

He let loose a chuckle that was music to my ears and said, " Ah, how I miss your dry humor Roza, but I want answeres and I intend to get them."

oh shit this is not good...

I remained silent as we stared each other down. then I wiped all emotion from my face and told him the biggest lie ever.

" I don't love you any more, does that answer your question." I said in a dead pan voice.

His only response was , " No, not quite, and I don't believe you." as he bent down in a flash and bit into my neck.

he held me tight against him as he took long and hard pulls of blood from me, then he pulled back removing his fangs from me for a moment,

then loosen his hold a little just enough to allow me movement , then sunk his fangs into me again, going even deeper.

In that moment in time the only thing I could think was that a vampire was sucking the life out of me, and by all rights I should kill him.

I reached one arm down and grabbed my silver dagger and raised my arm above his back with a clear shot to his heart.

Tightening my grip on the blade, but I couldn't do it. If I had to die, I wanted to die at his hands.

I dropped the blade and placed my arms around him pullin him closer to me, as he continued to drain the life out of me, black spots formed in my vision as I lost all control as darkness came over me and I passed out...

the last thought thru my mind was that I was in the arms of the man that I love...


	4. Chapter 4

I DON'T OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTER'S...

OK GUYS THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS,

AND HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER...

RPOV...

Wakeing up, the first thing I notice is the soft bed and arms wrapped around my waist. The room is dark but I know the person next to me is Dimitri.

Reaching my hand up to my neck, as I remember the events that took place. Without looking at him I asked him,

" Where are we?" in a calm voice. I realize that there is no proof that he bit me.

"A hotel I'm staying at here in New Orleans." he replyed just as calm.

sitting up slowly, to judge the extent of dizzyness, I would feel from the blood loss, I am surprised when I don't feel any.

As if he read my thoughts, he said, " I gave you a little of my blood, but you need to eat and drink something."

Getting off the bed I lean against the wall and stare at him still on the bed, as he watches me intently.  
"Why did you bite me, I could have killed you, I had a clear shot you know." I said annoyed.

" I needed to be sure, besides I got the answer I was looking for." he replyed.

signing to myself in frustration, I say. " Be sure of what? and what answer where you looking for ?"

" I know you still love me," he said, I puffed in anger, he took a risk with his life to see if I still loved him, dam him. I could have killed him,

then it dawned on me , He purpusefully left him self vunerable enough for me to kill him.

" What if you were wrong, what if I didn't love you, then what, you would be dead ! " I practically shouted.

He smiled a small smile at me which , only infurirated me futher. He held up his hand in surrender and spoke before I could lash out at him.

" Roza, I love you, It was worth the risk, I have lived for a very long time, and I have lived the last four years with out you, wondering if you ever did.

so again I say, I had to know if you still loved me, that was the only way to find out. By all rights you should have killed me, but you didn't" he finished with a smirk.

I had to make him see reason, there was never a question of the love I feel for him, the fact still remained we couldn't be together for a number of reasons.

" Yes, fine I admitt that I still love you, but that's not the issue, the issue for one is, you are a vampire. You will never age, I will." I said sadly.

He freaking chuckled, then gave me a somber look like whatever he was about to tell me, he was sorry he had to.

" Roza, have you noticed any changes in your skin, I mean have you not noticed that you have not aged since I met you, matter of fact have you noticed that you look the same since you turned seven teen. Your not old Roza, but there should have been some changes in your skin, or pores. Any small sign of ageing.?" he stated.

Dumb founded I remained speechless, he was right, I never noticed any changes come to think of it, but then what does that mean.  
Was I really not ageing, but wait a minute, Alberta has been taking all kinds of test on me, and taken blood samples a countless number of times.  
She would have mentioned something right.?

Breaking out of my shocked state I replyed, " That can't be true Dimitri, the people I work for would have mentioned something,  
Alberta would have told me this, she has taken test and blood samples from me." as I said the words to him I didn't even believe my self.

He stood from the bed and walked over to stand in front of me, slowly he raised one hand, to carress my cheek,

unconsiously I leaned into his palm.

"Roza, I've never lied to you or broke a promise to you, and I don't intend to ." he said loveingly.

"Well what about Ralph then, you let him go ? " I questioned knowing for dam sure he did no such thing.

" I kept my promise to not kill, hurt, or stand by and watch as someone else does, so after I left him at eddie's house , well I'm sure he is in pieces" he trailed off with slight humor.

Arrrrhhhhh, he was right, he kept his end of the promise, althought I can't help but feel bad about Ralph, but I'm sorta relieved, he is out of the picture.

I know its horrible, what can I say, but there was no way in hell I would let Dimitri know that.

Trying to convice me futher he said, " Look ask your boss, this Alberta, and if i'm wrong then so be it."

Moving away from him I gather my clothes, I have every intention of questioning Alberta, and it was best to not let her know I was coming in.

I turn to him to say something but he spoke before I could and asked, " Where are you going?"

" I'm going in to head quarters, and No you can't come with me, they will try and kill you on sight, look I assume you know where I live,  
since I know you where in my house, I could feel your slight presence the other day, so be there tonight around 8,

I just need time to think ok, we will talk more than." I said all in one breath.

he looked at me for a moment then nodded his head and made to follow me.

"What are you doing, I just said I need time to think? " I say as he doesn't budge.

"Roza, I'm sure you've heard that there is a contract out on you, so in the mean time I will keep close but also give you space."  
he said in a voice that meant he was not taking no for a answer.

Knowing that no matter what I said he would not listen, I just turned and walked out, I know he was smileing at the fact that i didn't argue,  
looking over my shoulder at him he tryed to cover up his smile before I saw it but it was to late, so I shoved him playfully and said, "shut up."

he simply placed his arm on my shoulder and kissed my head. my heart raced and ran right down the road.

I knew he heard it but he didn't say anything he just looked at me amused and keep walking toward the car.

standing this close to him after all this time I realized I haven't smiled or felt this happy since I left him, in spite of everything going on I knew that if I had to make the choice again to leave him I could not nor would I leave him again.

Moments latter he dropped me off at my bike, and I took off toward head quarters. I didn't see Dimitri but I knew he followed me.

I walked up to Alberta's office and instead of knocking I barged in.

"Hello Alberta, we need to talk, now." I pratically growled.

startled by my entrance she took a moment to recover, then said, " What can I do for you Rose?"

"Alberta, are you into women, I mean, I thought you liked men, but seeing as I've never seen you with a man, and since you have been fucking me for the last four years, I figured maybe you like women better." I say very calmly.

She stands up in anger and said, " I will not be spoken to like this from you Rose, and besides what is the meaning of you barging in here like this?"  
she spat at me.

smirking at her for actally haveing the balls to get angry I say, " Well like I said Alberta, you have been fucking me for the last four years,  
and when I get fucked I usally enjoy it, but you see I'm not enjoying myself Alberta, so this is a problem." I say waiting for her reaction.

she opened her mouth to reply but I stop her and said, " How long have you known I"m not aging."

Her eyes widen slightly then she controled her facial expression and said, " I don't know what you mean."

I could feel the fury in me rising, so in stead of lashing out toward her I lifted her desk and threw it a cross the room,  
as a large thunderous sound exploded from the room, from the desk colliding into the wall.

Alberta backed away from me as my anger was barely under control, team members came running into the office.

they looked back and forth between Alberta and my self but didn't make a move. very smart of them I thought.

"I"ll ask you once more Alberta, how long have you known, that I'm not ageing? " I said to calmly.

the team knew the calmer I looked the more dangerous I was, they backed away a few steps.  
then something surprising happened my four top team members came to stand behind me and glared at Alberta, slowly the rest of the team filed in behind me.

I turned to look at my team and they seemed angry and very threatening, but it wasn't directed towards me.  
Alberta was the main focas. So turning back to face her I waited for her to respond.

She bowed her head and said in a low voice, " I've know for a while that you stopped ageing at the age of seven teen."

Feeling like all the energy was drained out of my body, I sat down in a chair and continued to glare at her.

In a voice barely above a whisper I asked, " Why did you not tell me?"

She looked at me for a few seconds and said, " What difference would it have made."

Feeling my anger rise again, but not totally all directed towards Alberta, I was also angry with my self, I have waisted the last four years of my life,  
pining over the fact that I felt I could have been with Dimitri, but there was also other reasons why I left but now they just seemed

quite frankly stupid. I knew in this moment that I would never again choose anything or anyone else before him.

Standing up and walking to stand in front of Alberta, I could tell she was bracing for the worst, but I had no intensions of hurting her,  
this was also partly my fault, so instead I said, " I'm taking off for the next two weeks, I'm not asking, I'm telling you. I need time to get over this, when I return I will resume my job, however Alberta, when the time comes, and make no mistake it will, you will need to find a replacement for me. It may be soon it may be ten years from now, but it will happen eventually, and when the times comes if you or anyone else trys to stop me,  
or get in my way. Make no mistake I will kill them." I said the last part with a growl.

I turned and walked toward the door to leave, as I left the rest of the team followed me out. they continued to follow me towards my car,  
I turned to look at them in question.

"Rose, as your team we will always support any dission you make, however when the time comes that you want out, we know that you will continue to hunt, so I think when I say this I can speak for at least the four of us, we will follow you." said mason as Pavel, Gavin, and Mikhail nodded there heads in agreement. I looked over the rest of the team and they all nodded in agreement.

Amazed and shocked at the loyal response I was recieveing, I had to fight back the tears of the overwhelming feeling of actually having a family.  
Although they where humans, it was almost like the way vampires have their sire, or coven. In the vampire world, to betray your coven was the equivalent of betraying your own flesh and blood.

By there actions they deemed me there leader, there Sire...

We were a coven. we were the last line of defence... the LLD !

They each one by one made a solemn swear to be loyal until death to me,

then they all bowed on one knee and slamed there right fist over there heart as a sign of there loyality.

As I searched there faces I realized that I would also sacrafice my life for each of them.

To show that I accepted there pledge, I slamed my fist over my heart and smiled at each of them.

" Alright men, lets not hug and sing comb by yay, move your ass's to the gym and work out." I said as I smirked at them.

They all chuckled and moved out, as they where told, reaching my car i was still giddy about the events that just took place.  
Reaching my home, It was almost time for Dimitri to come. I had just enough time to shower and get dressed.

Right on time , I heard the door bell ring, walking to answer the door, I take a few deep breathes to gain my composure and open the door.

Standing there in all his glory is the 6'7 russian him self. I sat there for a second and drank in every last inche of him, as he did the same with me,

snapping out of it I cleared my throat and said, " Come in." as I opened the door all the way and moved a side to allow him in.

He took a seat on the couch as I handed him a drink, and sat across from him.

Gathering my thoughts he waited for me in silence to start .

"Well, first of all you were right, about me not aging. and also right about me still being in love with you." I said as I bowed my head not looking at him.

" Dimitri, ... I'm so sorry, I thought that I was protecting you when I left, it... tour me apart to leave you." I said in a whisper as a tear streaked down my face.

" I never meant to hurt you in any way, and if you still love me , and still willing to be with me , then I'd like to give it a try, but only if you want to." I asked

He continued to stay silent as he watched me, I began to feel nervous waiting for his obivous rejection, I knew I hurt him to much,  
even though he claimed to still love me. I grew more nervous after a while of just silence, so instead of breaking down in front of him,  
I walked into my bedroom and closed the door softly behind me as the tears poured out of me. The pain I felt in that moment as I struggled to breathe thru the excrutating pain that over took me was more than unbarerable.

My legs gave out as I crumbled into a heap on the floor. I knew it was my own fault, I deserved everything that he was doing.  
I had no one to blame but my self. If he would only give me a second chance I vowed to do anything and everything in my power to be with him. I didn't care about my work, my mother, or anyone else that would not accept him.  
If they didn't approve of him, I would cut them out of my life for him.

I heard the front door open and then closed as he left, I felt my world come crashing down, as I cryed out. " Please God ,  
if you hear me, please I can't do this..." I said as I struggled to my feet and ran after him.

Running out the door I screamed out, " Dimitri, Please... I can't live without you any more... Please..." as my body shuttered in pain of his rejection.  
he stopped but didn't turn around.

"Why." he said in a whisper sounding as if he was trying to keep his control.

"You'll never see me as anything other than just a vampire Roza." he said in pain.

" Your wrong, I see you as the man I fell in love with, I see you as the Russian God, I always thought you to be." I say pleading while the tears still streamed down my face.

" How can I believe you, Yes I still love, God knows I do, But I can't go thru the pain I endured when you left, again." he said begging me to understand.

I had to make him give me another chance , I had to make him see reason, I had to. I ran to him and desperatly clinged to his shirt as I faced him.

" Please don't leave me, please, I can't do it anymore, I can't live with out you, my soul aches for you Dimitri, I haven't felt whole since I left you,  
A part of me died when I left you. I'll do anything you want ... just please." I said the last part feeling hopeless, as I continued to cling to him for dear life.

As I looked up to see his eyes, I saw pain, love, lust, regret... so many emotions passed thru his eyes. Regret, I realized he already made his choice,  
that's why there was regret. I knew no matter what I said or done I could not change his mind.

I reached up and kissed his lips one last time and whispered " I'll always love you Dimitri." and released my grip on him and walked back toward my house.  
I had to find the strenght to survive this, I had to be strong for those who depended on me. Maybe in time he could give me another chance.

"Roza, did you mean it." he asked from behind me.

" Yes Every Last Word." I said in a whisper. I didn't have the energy or the will power to turn and watch him leave, so I reach for the door handle leading into my house. Before I opened the door I heard him say.

" If I have a soul it aches for you to" he said standing closer than I realized right behind me.

I turned around and thru my self into his arms completely breaking down as we both clung to each other.

He kissed my face , my nose, my eyes, as I keep repeating his name like he was my savior, the air I needed to breathe.

"I love you so much Roza, I can't be without you , I'm sorry I rejected you, I just can't live thru that kind of pain again."  
he said against my neck. he wanted to say more, but I cut him off by bringing his lips to mine.

the kiss was filled with four years of being deprived of each other. longing, need, lust, pain, regret, but most of all love.  
He lifted me off the ground as I wrapped my legs around his waist, and carried me into the house.

Tearing at each others clothes in need to be closer to each other. Are lips never parting from each other's skin, he kissed along my chin,  
leading to my neck. A moan escaped my lips as fire erupted thru my viens from his touch.

Wanting to feel him running thru my veins I bit into his shoulder, and tasted the blood that could only be defined as his, as it made its way into my mouth.

He moaned out in pleasure and said, " Bite harder love." I bit harder as he moaned even louder. As his blood flowed thru my viens,  
it was like I could feel every part of him, his excitement, his love , and need for me.

It only added to my own need for him, wanting him closer, needing to feel him inside me, I said. " Dimitri, please, I need you. I can't wait any longer."

As all of are clothes where in torn pieces around the house. I felt my back hit the wall in the hallway, He entered me deeply and stilled his movements,  
we both moaned from the feel of each other. He looked into my eyes and said, " I'm finally whole again." then kissed my lips so tenderly.

He began to thrust slowly with long and firm movements , as one of his hands cupped my breast, and drew it closer to his mouth, taking in my nipple.  
I arched my back in pleasure, allowing him to enter me more deeply. I called out his name, as I panted for air.

He moaned while still sucking my nipple, causeing my body to shutter in pleasure. he continued his slow and torchering pace in and out of me.  
He removed his lips from my breast and trailed a path up to my neck sucking and nipping but never breaking the skin.

He sucked in the flesh of my neck hard, knowing he was leaving a red mark on my neck. But I know what he was doing, he was marking me as his.  
But in all fairness he would have had them as well if he was not able of healing imediately, well he would have had fingernail scratches along his back to..  
the blood on my finger tips was the only proof.

His movement became faster as he plunged deeper into me, I could feel my self gripping him tightly, as he groaned out in pleasure.

Just as my release was about to take me over he pulled out and quickly placed his head between my legs...

I screamed out his name as my release hit me. He growled out as he licked every last drop of what I had to offer.  
" God Roza, you taste so good, I'm sorry but I had to taste you." he moaned out against the flesh of my slick folds.

He finaly stood and captured my lips, wanting to taste him in return, I quickly changed are positions,  
he was know against the wall, and I stood in front of him. raking my nails agaisnt his chest his muscles rippled to my touch.

The feeling of knowing I could bring him pleasure empowered me, and ignited a fire in my core. I kissed a path down his chest,  
placing soft but sensual kisses on his hip bones. his hips thrust forward in excitment, as a low throaty moan escaped his lips.

I slowly brought my hand to his member, barely touching him, my fingertips dragging lightly alot his shaft.  
He growled out my name trying to intise me to futher pleasure him.  
I lowered my head to the bottum of his full sack and draged my tongue, up along his shaft to the tip of his erection.

"Fuck Roza, that feels so good," he half growled half moaned to me.

Taking him into my mouth, I continued my torture of pleasure on him till he gave me what I wanted. Exploding into my mouth as his hands gripped my hair he threw his head back and let out a monsterous roar.

Before I could register what was happening , I was on the floor with him on top of me.

"Roza, that was amazing, but I'm not nearly done with you, I hope you don't have plans because I won't be releaseing you for a few days." he said while still coming down from his high.

I smile seductively at him and said, " Good, because Dimitri, we have alot of sex to make up for the last four years of being deprived, and I'm not nearly done either."

With out saying another word he plunged into me again...

For the next few days, we never left my home, we made love, had sex, what ever you want to call, all over the house.  
There was not a space or surface left untouched. To say my house looked like a war zone was putting it lightly.  
There was broken furniture, lamps, fixtures, and alot of other things that got destroyed.

Everytime I would attempt to try and bend over to clean up he would come at me from behind.  
The only time we ever truely stopped going at each other was when we stopped to eat the take out I would order.

And even then at times we wouldn't make it threw eating.

He took me in every position he could think of, and even in places no one has ever been allowed, if you know what I mean.  
my body was cover in red marks, some people called it hickies, but he wanted to show any one else that I was his, and his only and truth be told, I wanted the world to know, that yes I was his, and he was mine.

The one and only thing he didn't do was bite into me. He said he had taken to much when he bit me in the club.

After what I think was four or five days later i'm not really sure, we were lying in bed, it was early morning and I finally felt like faceing the world again,  
I carefully removed his hands away from my waist and sat up to go take a shower. placeing my feet on the floor I stood up,

and took a step , then crashed falling on the floor. to say I was acheing and sore every where would be a understatement.

Groaning and laughing about this aquward problem, I must of woken him up because he was leaning over looking at me on the floor,  
smirking at me with a proud look on his face, like I just boosted his ego.

"Oh shut up, and stop smirking at me, and help me off the floor you jerk." I said hiding my smile.

"Why Roza are you saying that you can't walk anymore." he said laughing.

" What are you laughing about, you got so sore you had to take a sip of the dilivery guy, and you are suppose to heal imediatly, some vampire you are." I teased, knowing that I had been spilling his blood when we got carried away, but he never complained.

he chuckled then said , " Touche` "

He got out of bed and helped me off the floor, I groaned out in pain , he then sliced his finger on his fang and placed it in my mouth.

" All better." he asked.

I nodded my head. as he held me in his arms as the pain faded away.

"Go shower, and get dressed, I'm taking you out tonight. I'd join you but, we would get carried away again, plus I think your house can't handle any more damage." he said as his eyes glowed revealing his desire again.

"Well Dimitri, you have to let me go in order for me to go get ready." I said smirking at him, but totally eating up the fact that I had this effect on him.

" Fine go, but hurry Roza, my self control is barely existent around you." he growled out, as he released me from his arms, but not before slapping my ass.

I yelped in response and ran to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

An hour later we arrived at ' Pier 424 seafood market and restaurant' . the hostest practicaly drooled all over dimitri, but he didn't even look at her.  
which was the only reason I didn't snap her neck, I think he knew, that's why he wrapped an arm around me and kissed my temple leading me to are table.

After, the waitress took are drink orders , we looked over the menue, or rather I did. Dimitri just continued watching me.

I looked over my menue up at him and said , "What, is something on my face."

He smiled at me tenderly and said, " No, its just I have something for you, and I ... well ... I"m a little nervous, about whether you will want it or not."

I started to feel a little unsettled , Dimitri was never nervous, what could possibley make him nervous.

Just as he was about to say something the waitress came back and asked for are orders, we ordered random things off the menue then she left.

I waited for him to speak. He took a deep breathe, now I'm scared he never breathes. and took hold my hand.

"Roza, I have always had plans for us, I know we haven been together for a long time but there is something I want to ask you,  
what I'm trying to say is Roza will you..."

Just one second ago I was on the chair listening to what dimitri was trying to tell me now I'm on the floor, with him on top of me...  
what the fuck... there is a bullet hole on the side of his temple.

" Dimitri,... Dimitri, please baby answer me." I'm screaming and shakeing him while he is still on top of me. there is blood all over me from him.

He shakes his head, and his body automaticaly ejects the bullet out of his temple. he searches me for any injuries while I'm still shaking from the shock of what just happened.

" D.. Dimitri, w..what just happen, who was trying to kill you." I asked stuttering and shaking at the thought of losing him.

He looks me dead in the eye and said, " Not me Roza, you." then lifts me up and takes off into the street as a van screeches trying to get away...


	5. Chapter 5

I DON'T OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTERS, RICHELLE MEAD DOES.

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVEIWS, JUST HAD TO TAKE A BREATHER FOR A COULPLE OF DAYS...

DPOV...

Grabbing Roza and running after the van that was trying to escape, I knew that who ever was in that van would surely die by my hands for the attempt to her life.  
The van screeched down a side street, in an attempt to avoid traffic, this was better for me, but worse for the person about to die.

I quickly set Roza down and said, "Don't move." then flew in a rage toward the van ripping off the drivers door and grabbing the driver.  
It was a vampire bounty hunter, he was newly turned and easy to deal with. I bend down and sank my fangs into his throat, ripping the flesh as he cryed out in pain.

He squirmed in a futile attempt to get away. Placeing my hand around his neck applying enough pressure to almost snapp his neck, he stilled realizeing there was no escape. Growling like the beast I truly am, as venom filled my mouth, I spat out saying, " Who sent you?"

I was aware that Roza, was not even ten feet away, staring at the scene in front of her. I could smell her fear, rolling off of her. Not wanting to futher scare her, I slowly released enough pressure aroud the vampire's neck enough for him to talk.  
Just as he was about to answer my question, I heard Roza cry out, " D...Dimitri" turning my head in her direction in time to see her pull out a dart out of her neck as she fell to the ground. " Rozzzaaaa" I shouted out. I could hear her heart beat slowing. In a rage I turned back to the vampire to finish him, he held up his hands in surrender, about to speak when another dart shot out and he fell to the ground dead. What the fuck... not wanting to waist any more time I bent and swiftly pick up Roza off the ground. I looked around for the threat, and at the end of the street under a broken street lamp I saw glowing green eyes fade into the darkness.

I started to chase after the purpurtraitor, but realized that Roza's life was hanging in the balance. I swiftly made a decesion and held her closer to my chest,  
and took to the sky. What seemed like hours later but only a few minutes I laid her down on her sofa in her living room. I cut my palm and placed it to her mouth,  
trying to get her to drink. "Roza, come on drink for me baby, please " I said as I tryed to get her to swallow. She tryed to open her mouth but started to cough up blood. Blood started to pour out of her ears and eyes as well.

In a panick, I tryed not to seem to alarmed, and reassured her. "Its ok, its ok , Roza just calm down honey, I need you to try again and take some of my blood.  
Can you do that for me ?" I asked in a calm voice. She nodded her head weakly, and spoke, " I love you" so weakly it barely escaped her mouth before she was in a fit of coughing again. More blood flowed out of her mouth. I knew she was growing weaker by the second and she was trying to say goodbye,  
but I was determined I would not loose her. " Don't you dare say goodbye, I will not loose you." I stated firmly. Her body calmed a moment and I placed my hand closer to her mouth to give her blood. She weakly took a few swallows, but as I waited for her to get better, her eyes shot open and she let out a scream in agongy. Her body began to tremble and she passed out. Fear gripped my body, as I shook her almost violently to try and wake her.

I am not a man of much faith but in this moment I cryed out to anyone who would listen.  
"Please... don't take her from me, I'll do anything, please take me instead. I... c...can't lose her please..." I shouted out as I held her against my body. Her heart was slowly beating, and getting weaker with each beat. My entire body was shaking with emotion.

The blood I gave her made her worst, I realized as her heart stopped beating...right there in my arms she died, and I was helpless ...  
I fell to my knee's with her in my arms and opened my mouth to let out a scream of despair. No sound came out of my mouth, and I felt like I was trying to breath. But I don't need air, I don't breathe, but in this moment I felt like I was a drowning man. My eye sight was blury with tears pouring out of me, but they were not tears, I was crying blood. As my mind drifted off towards an old tale I once heard.

I heard a story once, about soul mates. They say when you meet your soulmate your soul's entertwine forever, but when your soulmate dies, you feel like a huge part of yourself is ripped out. They say the pain is so bad that you cry tears of blood.

I stood up with Roza in my arms and carried her to the bedroom. Opening the door I layed her on the bed. I had to clean her up, nobody could see her like this.  
"Roza, my love I need to clean you up, I can't let anyone see you like this." I said to her.

After cleaning her body I changed her clothes. I lyed down next to her on the bed and wrapped one arm around her, the other I gently ran thru her hair.  
Her beautiful long dark hair. I talked to her, I told her everything about my life. About my mother, growing up, everything I could think about.

I sat there for hours, it could have been days, but I never moved. I lost all sense of time and meaning. All I knew was that I had to keep my roza safe.

I finally registered there was people in the room with us, I quickly kissed her temple and said, " I'll be right back my love." and turned to face the threat.

Staring back at me was three set's of eyes that where in complete shock. Yeva, Eddie, & Christian... I growled out as a warning for them to stay back.

they each took a step back and raised there hands in surrender. They where all a threat to Roza, I had to keep her safe.

"Dimitri, calm down, we won't hurt you or Rose, we want to help you." said christian slowly...

YEVA's, POV...

Christ Almighty, he lost his mind, he was lying on the bed and talking to her like she was still here. He has been missing for four days, his eyes and skin looked,  
translucent, He has lost his will to live. He will surley die with out her.

My poor Dimka, but I have to make him see reason, all hope is not lost yet, if he will only let us get close to her.

The three of us , are in total shock and devistation. Christain attemps to make him calm down, but it's no use. I look over at Roza's spirit standing next to her body, and plead with my eyes for her to follow me to the next room.

"Eddie, Christain, stand back and do not approach him, just keep him in the room, no matter what you hear don't let him out of this room." I said in a calm but firm way.

Rose looks at Dimitri, with grief stricken eyes and then follows me to the front room.

" Roza, he will die with out you, he has already lost his will to live and his mind. In order to save him and you, we have to calm him down." she nodds her head in agreement.

" I will allow you to take over my body, but you must do so quickly, you can only stay in my body for a short amount of time, if you stay to long we will both be in danger,  
do you understand." I asked. she again nodded her head.

" The process will be painful, but once my spirit leaves my body, you must claim it quickly, and convince him that we can help bring you back,  
but he has to allow us to get close to you." I said gravely, hopeing that its not to late.

Closing my eyes and raising my arms above my head I began the chant...

" I call upon the gaurdians of the north, I invoke thee, bring thy spirit of fire unto me...  
As a flame appeared around my body like a whirlwind.

" I call upon the gaurdians of the south , I invoke thee, bring thy spirit of water unto me...  
As a wall of water also appeared around my body like a shield blocking me in.

I called upon the spirits of east and west as well, invoking the elements, then taking a dagger and slicing my hand as a blood scarafice .  
I called upon spirit guides to keep rose and myself safe from any evil or negative spirits .

Just before my spirit left my body I called out to rose. " Quickly, as soon as my spirit leaves my body take my place, you will appear as yourself to him.  
but remember, you must convice him to allow us to get closer to you, you only have a few minutes to do so, if you fail all may be lost" I said as the last words left my mouth in a whisper. My spirit left my body, as Rose quickly entered it. At first she fell to the ground weak, then with in seconds she made her way into the bedroom.

RPOV...

I entered Yeva's body as soon as her spirit left it, at first it was very painfull, it felt like my entire being was on fire, then cool down with water,  
I felt drained, with no energy as I fell to the floor, but I was determined to get to Dimitri. I had to make him see reason, and calm down, if anything,  
I watched him for the last four days as his body began to give out. He had lost the will to live. At first I tryed everything to get him to see me, without success. Then I vowed to stay with him, no matter what happened. I was so relived when I realized that yeva could see me.

I gathered all the strenght I could muster and praticaly tripped my way to the bedroom where Dimitri and the others where with my body.  
I opened the door to see Dimitri hoverd over my body in a protective stance. Eddie and Christain were standing in front of me blocking the the way. I quickly dodged around them and Dimitri's eyes grew wide when he gazed at me.

"Roza, is that really you." he stuttered out. I heard edddie and christian gasp behind me and I quickly motioned for them to quiet down.

I took a careful step towards Dimitri, he was still very unstable right now. He growled a low threating sound leaving his lips.

"Who are you, stay back, your not Roza" he continued to growl.

I had to think quick, I had to make him calm down, I could already feel myself getting weaker...

"Comrade, its me, please just look at my eyes, let me come closer to you, I won't harm anyone." I said pleading.

I took another step closer and I could tell his body was tense, ready to attack at any moment. I only reached one hand and placed it on his cheek.

The moment I touched him he colasped into my arms heaving sobbs leaving both of us, as we held onto each other as if are lives depended on it.

The same electricity that always seems to go threw my body when we touched was still there, as he seemed to feel it to.

Gathering my self I spoke quickly, " Dimitri, there isn't much time. You need to let Yeva get closer to my body, she may be able to bring me back. I'm using her body to be able to speak to you right now, please they won't hurt me." I said willing him to listen.

"Roza, please don't leave me. I can't live with out you. I need you so much. I will do whatever you want." he said as he stared into my eyes.

I heard a noise behind me and looked over and saw Yeva 's spirit standing in the doorway, " There's not much time left hurry, rose " she said urgently.

" Dimitri, I have to go, but remember, I am right beside you, I can hear and see you, please you have to listen, let them help us,  
I love you, never forget that" I said trying to convey all my love for him, willing him to believe me.

I took a step back away from him and turned to walk out, but before I could move I was in his arms, he kissed my lips with such emotion,  
with such intense love I felt like I would explode with the enormatiy of it all. We held on to each other for a moment longer.

He pulled back from the kiss and said, " Promise me you'll come back to me Roza, promise me you won't let go" as he careessed my cheek.

" I promise " I said as I kissed his lips once more.

" I love you, so much. You'll always be my Roza" he said as he burried his head into my hair and took a deep breathe in.

"I love you too, always. " I said as we released each other.

My hands where grasped together likeing pleading for more time as my spirit left Yeva's body.

I floated around the room to look back at Yeva's body, I saw her reclaim her self and she was weak for a moment. Eddie Quickly grabbed her arms to support her.

She slowly lifted her head and looked at me. " Thank you" I said to her.

She only nodded her head to say your welcome.

She looked over to Dimitri, as he crumbled to the ground in exhaustion. She in turn barked out orders for christian to bring in a feeder.

"Eddie place him on the bed next to her" she said demanding.

Eddie quickly lifted Dimitri and placed his body on the bed next to mine.

" We need this room guarded at all times, no one outside of those we trust is to know any of this. We must keep this quiet, is that understood" she commanded.

"He needs her to survive, if we fail he will die. I have to leave for a little while, there are some things that I need in order to bring her back,  
if anything happens to him I will personally see to your death as well any others" she threatened ...

"I will guard him with my life" responded Eddie.

" As will we " said christain, and Abe Mazur.

"Abe what are you doing here" questioned eddie.

Abe ignored Eddie and spoke to Yeva saying, " I have my reason's for being here, however is it true, can you bring her back?"

There was a knowig look on Yeva's face that I could not understand but she smiled at abe and said.  
" Yes, but we are running out of time, we must act quickly, before the next full moon, which is in two days. Abe I assume you will be joining in protecting them."

" Yes, whatever you need, I will make sure to have at your disposal, what ever it takes bring her back." he said with a fire in his eyes.

Ok I am majorly confused here, why the hell is Abe, my informant so willing to help bring me back...  
Well one thing is for sure, I will get answers when I get back into my body, I hope...

As I looked over at Dimitri, lying next to my body I hovered closer and placed my hand over his forehead, he whispered "Roza, come back to me"

I will my love, I promise, I'll do anything in my power to come back to you . I thought sadly.

The others left the room as I stayed by Dimitri's side. A little while latter they brought in a feeder.  
They tryed to get him to drink but he keep resisting, I was pleading with him, but knowing he could not hear or see me it was useless.

Yeva, walked into the room, she looked at me and said, " Rose sit in the feeder, it will help him feel closer to you"

I hovered closer to the female feeder and sat in her body, she shivered and Dimitri's eyes opened and stared at her, but it felt like he was looking at me.

"Roza, I can feel you, and I can smell your scent" he said sounding unsure.

I tryed to respond but it was no use .

Yeva spoke up then, " Dimka, if you want to save roza, you must drink, I need you to be strong when we bring her back, she will need you, as much as you need her,  
Roza is sitting in the feeder to make it easier for you, now drink Dimka".

The feeder bent closer to him, waiting for the thrill of the bite , as she moved her hair over to one side. He licked the vein in a predetor way and bit down,  
at first she yelped out, then moaned as the drug from the bite shot thru her system. He drank deep, but still needed more, he pulled back from the feeder as they carried her out of the room another one was brought in. In total he drank from three feeders.

I knew the last time he drank was when he had drank from me in that club and that was quite a while back. It scared me to think what would have happened if he would have gone longer with out drinking. Not that it would kill him not to drink exactly, but the bloodlust would make him insane, if it had not been for the fact that he was giving up his will to live.

DPOV...

After a much needed feeding, I was starting to regain my strenght. Yeva said she could bring Roza back but I knew that her blood was tainted, therefore she could not be turned. I needed answers, I was afraid to let my self hope, but I was going to hang on to any threads or chances possible.

I was determined to get Roza back, whether I had to move Heaven and Earth to do so, it would be done willingly or by force if need be.

I looked over at Yeva and she had a small smile on her face. Not understading what she was smileing about I gave her a questioning look.

"Its good to have you back Dimka, you gave me quite the scare, I have half the mind to take you over my knee, and beat you senseless." she said giving me a stern look.

As I was about to open my mouth and respond, there was a loud crash in the front room, Yeva and I raced to see what the commotion was all about.  
There standing in Roza's front room was her team, had they not been humans it would have been a terrifying scence.

They where loaded down with weapons, that I knew without a dout could cause serios damage, or even kill us. Feeling the rage in me almost reaching a boiling point, they where the reason I have been without her for so long. I wanted to make them pay but Yeva grabbed my arm and sent me a message in my mind.

" Dimka, no we need them, they can help protect her, they have pledged there lives to her. They have become her coven, she is there sire, so to speak."  
said Yeva.

I looked over the group, they all seemed ready to battle, but there was one in particular, that seemed to have more of an edge than the others.  
I raised my hand slowly to show that we meant no harm, as one spoke up, at least they didn't seem like they wanted just to kill any vampire in sight.

"Who are you, and where is Rose" said the one in authoraty.

Abe stepped forward, slowly, and said, "Mason, please calm down, they are hear to help, there has been an attack, Rose was killed, we are going to try and bring her back."

This one named mason tensed at abe's words and growled out. " Why should we trust you" as he raised his weapon to attack. The rest of the team raised there weapons as well, but the one that seemed more deadly stopped, mason and grabbed his arm saying,

" Mason wait, Abe has always been loyal to Rose, we need to listen, have you already forgotten what she has taught us, not all vampire's are bad.  
I can garauntee you if she was hear she would knock your balls into your spine, for ignoring her training."

Mason growled in frustration and said, "Fine we will listen, but if I so much as see one fang go towards anyone's neck we will kill you".

At that moment Lissa ran thru the front door and stood in between the two groups, ready to attack at any moment, and shouted, " STOP, I know how to save Rose"...

All eye's turned on her waiting for an explaination...

"Hello Dimitri, its good to see you again" she said turning her head in my direction.

As Mason raised his Gun with silver nitrate and aimed for my heart and said, " You son of a bitch" and pulled the trigger...


	6. Chapter 6

I DON'T OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTERS, RICHELLE MEAD DOES.

I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER, I HAD TO MAKE DIMITRI SEEM CRAZY AND COMPLETELY LOST, JUST HOPE I WAS ABLE TO PULL IT OFF, AND THE REASON MASON PULLED THE TRIGGER IS BECAUSE HE RECONGINED DIMITRI AS THE VAMPIRE WHO THREW HIM IN THE AIR AFTER HE DRANK FROM HIM...IN FIRST STORY...

RPOV...

In what felt like slow motion, I saw Mason, raise his gun and pull the trigger. I saw the bullet, leave the chamber and was heading for a path in Dimitri 's heart.

Without futher realizeing, I placed myself in front of Dimitri, as an overwhelming feeling of rage and love overcame me as a bright white light escaped my entire spirit body,

hovering in front of Dimitri and I, like a force field. The bullet bounced off the shield and fell to the floor. The entire room was staring right at me and gasping out,

"ROSE" "ROZA" "ROSIE" . I quickly lifted my hand and an invisible force threw Mason across the room, almost knocking him out cold, as an unmerciful and calulating look came over my face.

"Any of you make a move and you will die" I said in a cold and heartless voice, while still holding the shield around dimitri and myself.  
The rest of my team dropped there weapons and bowed on one knee before me. Slapping there chest with close fist as a sign of there undieing loyalty to me.

I turned my head to look over at mason as he dragged himself up on one knee to pledge his faith to me as well.

I turned again and looked over everyone in the house as a possible threat. Everyone in the house bowed there head to me, as a sign of respect.  
Then I felt Dimitri's presence come closer to me, I turned to look at him and a lone tear escaped his eye. It was the wierdest thing, I could feel my spirit reaching out and caressing him tenderly. Opening my arms to him he embraced me and placed his face into my neck holding me as close as possible. He whispered " Roza" as a blinding light shone even brighter around us, I was giving him my strenght. As he grew stronger I grew weaker until I was invisible again. My spirit self felt drained as I thought how the hell did I do that...

Eddie was the first to break the ice by saying," How the hell did she do that." Yeva turned and looked at Abe, and nodded.

Abe let out a deep breathe and said, " I was nephilim, before I was turned, Rose is my daughter."

Shock coursed thru me, as I gasped out loud. The entire room looked around as if they had heard me. How had I not noticed the simiular, hair and eyes.  
The way he would sometimes look at me and his need to always keep me safe as well as other things he has done over the years for me.

" Rosie, I can hear you." said liss.

"Can my life be any more fucked up, than it already is " I asked to no one in paticular.

Lissa laughed out loud and said, " I always knew you where a angel Rosie, granted you looked like the angel of death but you know what I mean."

Abe cleared his throat and shifted his wieght from side to side with a grim look on his face.

" Oh for crying out loud I"m fucking related to the angel of death, are you shittin me" I said unbeilivable.

As I searched the face of Abe or my new found father for an answer, as everyone else in the room looked at him as well.

" Yes, he is your grand father, he fell in love with your gradmother, thus making you related to the angel of death" said abe.

I just lost my mind I think, as I started to laugh. Unfreaking believeable. the angel of death... I wonder if my grand father came to collect on me when I died...

I didn't realize I said that out loud as Dimitri scolded me saying, "Roza this is clearly not a laughing matter "

" Oh, I totally disagree, this is in fact hilarious, If I wasn't already a freak now I can really say I am, being part of the angel of death and all,  
not to mention the fact he raped my mother" I growled out.

" I never raped your mother Rose, I loved her. I knew your mother before I was turned, I went to her, and was trying to find a way to tell her,and well one thing lead to another and well you get what I mean, then afterwards I told her what I was or rather tryed to show her and well she tryed to kill me,  
ever since I have keep a watch over her , then I found out she was pregnant with you. I didn't know if you where half vampire or not until you grew older."  
he said with longing in his voice.

Could everything my mother told me be a lie. All my life I wanted a father figure, so many times I dreamed of a father to be there for me.  
"Why did you not tell me Abe." I asked defeated and sad for all that I missed out on growing up.

" I was afraid that you would hate me and only see me as a vampire and not your father, I wanted to get to know you, please forgive me kizim."

That was something abe always called me but I never understood what it meant. As if he knew what I was thinking he said, " It means daughter"

"Not to brake up this twisted family reunion, no offense, but can we get to work saving Rose" asked Pavel.

"Yes Pavel, what you act like you miss me." I said with a laugh, secretly thanking him for the change of subject.

He smirked and said, " Always boss, plus I intend to keep my balls, which is more than I can say for someone else" he said as he looked over at mason.

"OK guys cool it" I demanded, before mason could respond. Turning to look at liss I said, "Liss you said you knew how to save me, explain."

"Well I'm gathering that no one could see or hear you before mason attact dimitri other than Yeva right, well the reason for that is you tapped into your angel side or nephilim side what ever you want to call it. Thats why we can still hear you but can't see you. However we need the blood of the angel that fathered you in order to bring you back, But the problem is Abe is a vampire now. So we need the blood of your grandfather."

"Well just great, does anyone know how to reach the angel of death" I asked hoping Abe could help with this one.

"Question, why can't we just turn her into a vampire instead." asked eddie.

Dimitri spoke for the first time saying, " When I tryed to give her my blood to heal her it killed her faster, vampire blood at this point would be like adding more poision to her system, what ever was in that dart counter acts with vampire blood."

"Well I guess that answers that question, So abe any idea on how to contact the angel of death" said Eddie.

"Yes, but you guys may not like the answer," there was a long silence as we waited for the answer.

"Some one else has to die... so who is up for the task " he asked with raised eyebrows...

"Wait a second , Yeva you said you knew how to save me, so explain please" I she knew another way.

" There is no other way Roza, I was going to sacrafice myself for you." said Yeva with determination.

I felt dispair, I could not allow anyone to do this for me. I could not live with my self if anyone done this...

Pavel spoke, " Well, I"m no expert but question, doesn't turning someone invole them dieing for a short period of time."

Everyone had a look as if they had been shocked for not comng to this conclusion, but the problem was who was gonna be turned.

"I'll do it" pavel said. "What, no pavel I didn't ask for you to do this for me" I stated.

"Rosalina" that was the name pavel always called me when he was being serious, " You should know that I would do anything for you. But this is not just for you,  
if I am turned then I can better protect you as well as the team." he said with determination... "However, I know how things work, who ever turns me would be my sire,  
but my loyalty will lie with Rosalina only" he said looking at dimitri.

" Pavel there is no going back after this do you understand that" Dimitri said.

"Yes, I completely understand, but again you know my terms, I will only answer to Rosalina" he said with strong conviction...

" I wouldn'd want it any other way, I will change you then myself, but I need time to prepare, we will do it tommorrow night..." said dimitri...

"Very well then I will see to it that we have the protective circle, in order to capture the angel of death, Lissa will be assissting me " said Yeva.

"Abe, Eddie you both will keep them safe, in the meantime get stan here as well, roza can your team stay here as well for your protection." dimitri asked.  
Before I could speak a word mason was already setting a perimitter, and barking out orders to the team to set up a protective ward around the house... courtesty of Yeva...

"Yeva, exactly what are you besides a seer" I asked...

She looked over to me and said, " I'm an immortal witch" (Not sure if that actually excist but you get the point, hey its a story)  
Then she and liss walked out of the house ,escorted by Abe and Eddie...

My team took positions all around the house and outside as well, christain was on the phone makeing orders for take out and other things as well.

"Dimitri can I speak to you alone for a minute" I asked

His only response was to walk into the bedroom and sit on the bed. I wanted so badly to be in his arms...

" Roza" he called out in a whisper...looking at my body on the bed.

"I"m here dimitri, how are you" I asked seeing he was still haveing a hard time..." I won't lie to you, I'm barely hanging in there, I'm afraid to hope" he said quietly...

"But when you appeared in front of me protecting me, you did something to heal me, but its like I can feel your emotions, I can feel and almost hear what you are thinking,  
like we have a bond or connection or something." he said in my direction...

I had felt it to, it was one of the reasons I asked to speak with him privately..." I know, I can feel you as well, but are you ok with this" I needed to know...  
"I'm more than ok with it Roza". I knew he could feel that I was relieved and happy to have the connection with him as well, he smiled as he brushed his hand on my cheek. I gasped I could actully feel him brush my cheek althought I was not in my body.

"Dimitri, touch a spot on my body , but don't tell me where at" I said excitedly... He reached over and placed his hand on my body.

"OH my God you just touched my arm didn't you.." I hoped I was right... "Yes, you felt that" he asked. "Yes" I replyed growing even more excited...

All of a sudden I felt a dark and evil presence near my body and said, " Dimitri, step away from my body now" I said demanding...

At that same moment as Dimitri stepped back Liss and Yeva burst into the room followed by my four top team memebers as well as abe, chris, and eddie...

The body or my body opened there eyes to reveal solid black orbs staring back at us all... my body started to lift off the bed, I felt like an evil presence was trying to suck the air out of me by crushing my entire being... I again gathered all of my strenght and stood in front of my family and friends as my spirit became noticeable to the others again. With a force to shake the bedroom windows I threw up my protective sheild in front of us all...

A voice came out of my body as it floated above the bed staring at us all...it sounded like it was hissing , " Yourrr more powerful , than I gave you credit for Sssslayyerrrrr..." It whipped its or my head around and looked at Yeva and hissed out, " Sssseeeerr, I ssshould have known you would be hereeee"  
as it cackled out an evil laugh that sounded like a hiss and gurgled noise. I shivered slightly in digust... what the fuck is that thing in my body... I thought...  
Then all of a sudden I heard dimitri say or send me a message in my mind, "Roza careful, don't show it any fear, This is not a true possesion, there is evil magic by someone who killed you, You have the power to cast it out." as his message ran thru my mind... Yeva looked over at me and nodded her agreement...

Great, just fucking , abslutly, great. I get to do all the shit work. And to top it all off I had no fucking clue how to do it...  
Well lets see if I can piss it off enough to tell me some information, I didn't have a smart ass mouth for nothing, might as well put it to use...

"Hey you, ugly bitch.. in my body, who the hell are you..." I said in a don't fuck with me kind of voice...  
" I kkknow you sssslayerrrrr, buuuttttt you don'ttttt knowwww meeeee" it hissed at me, with green fucking gooo pouring out of its mouth or my mouth,  
fuck I'm gonna really kill this bitch for that shit... dam...

"Well loookkkkk" I mocked it " I don'ttttt giveeee a ssssssshittttt about what you know about me, not that I really want to know you as well but a fucking name would suffice..." I said with a cocky grin plastered on my face... oh shit I pissed it offf. As it leaped for me, but was not able in penitrate the sheild as it was thrown back above the wall over my bed... dam if spirits could piss them selves I think I would have...  
I heard Yeva and Dimitri, stifle a chuckle. dam did I say that out loud I thought. Seems not as everyone else was ready to attack...

turning my attention back to the evil thing in my body I said in my most grewling voice, " You will give me a name now" as I raised my hand to inflick pain upon it... It screeched out thrashing and trying to scratch my body to shreds... "I don't think so " I called out to it with venom in my voice,  
as I placed glowing shackles that looked like fire around the arms and legs to keep the evil spirit in place... I felt it tryig to leave my body but I held it in place to get answers

" I will only ask you once more, who the hell are you" I demanded as my spirit drifted right over it and I wrapped my hands around the throat.

It looked at me for the first time and I saw fear pass thru its black eyes then turned and looked at dimitri and said, " Do you not know who I am dimka" in a sad female voice. I felt extreme shock go thru Dimitri, then a flood of emotions ran thru his entire body as he whispered only one word, " Lilly" ...


	7. Chapter 7

I DON'T OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTERS, RICHELLE MEAD DOES...

OK GUYS I NEED TO KNOW IF I MANGANED TO PULL OFF THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS...

I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY, SO HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER...

DPOV...

Roza, growled out, " who the hell are you" then the evil spirit in roza's body turned and looked at me and said, " don't you know who I am Dimka"  
It couldn't be, she was death, I was sure of it, wasn't she? As memories of the past flooded my mind. Pain, suffering, longing, dispair. I felt like a tidal wave of emotions went thru my body as I kept a mask of indifference on my face, but I was only able to whisper out, " Lilly"...  
She smiled a sad smile at me for just a second, then her black eyes turned cold again. With out my permission, my feet took the steps to get closer to the both of them. "ROSE, back away from her" I said in a cold and raised voice. I felt a pang of hurt flash thru me for just a second then it was gone as quickly as it came.

I watched as rose's spirit backed away from her body that Lilly was in. "Rose, release the shield around me, as well as her binds now." I demanded.  
She did as I commanded without question. I walked closer and sat on the bed near Lilly. I reached one hand out and touched her cheek. At first she backed away from my touch,  
growling out, " Don't touch me, Dimitri, you betrayed me. You said you would always love me, but you lied. Father told me you only wanted me out of the way..."

" Lilly, your father, victor lied to you. I watched them kill you." I said pleading with her to believe me... I was about to say more when she spoke saying.

"Is that what you think " she asked in a cold voice. " They didn't kill me, they turned me." she stated... " But I saw them kill you, It can't be" I said confused..

" No, I'm very much alive, but your slayer won't be for much longer. Her spirit will move on soon, and I want to sit there and watch you suffer, for what you did to my father.'  
she spat out at me.

" Lilly please don't do this, I loved you so much, I,... I still do." I said with emotion. Her eyes widen and her spirit left rose's body. Rose, thinking her name was like cold water splashed on my face. what have I done. The way I spoke to her, so harsh and cold but she never said a word. I turned to face the group behind me and there her spirit floated in front of the group. Her face was void of all emotions, but thru the connection I felt her hurt and understanding...

What ? Understanding, the pain I understood, I just said that I love another woman but understanding, is not something I expected. Anger yes, but not understanding.  
Also I know she misinterputed what i told Lilly, yes I love her but not the same kind of love I felt for Roza.

I looked into her eyes and for a fleeting second all the love and pain she felt was shone, then it was gone as she once again had an emontionless face as she looked at me... "Roza" her name leaving my lips like a prayer.

She dropped the shield and disappeared, without saying a word...

RPOV...

I should have known what was gonna happen, the moment he said her name, the feelings that came thru the bond or whatever this was... was so consuming I felt almost like being crushed. He has never spoken to me so cold, so harshly, and to top it all off, I know it seems stupid but he never called me Rose.  
He always called me Roza. If I'm honest I think that hurt more than anything. But I didn't want him to suffer or hurt because of it.

He loved her, and still does. I couldn't help but feel understanding. If he wanted to be with her, I would let him. I love him enough to let him be happy.  
To let him go. I tryed to keep an emotionless face on, covering the pain and hurt I was feeling, but when he said my name, It was unbareable to keep up the facade.  
So I vanished from there sight and floated to the back patio, and watched the sun set... I just wanted to be alone, I didn't want to deal with any one or anything.

Moments later Pavel came out side with a beer in one hand. Dam I wish I could drink one right about now. He sat down on a chair closest to me.  
He couldn't see me, But Pavel always knew where I was when the rest of the team never did. We both stayed quiet not saying a word.

When suddenly Pavel spoke, " You know boss, you shouldn't give up so easily, yes he loves her, but its a different kind of love. Its the same kind of love I have for you Rosalina." he said as he took another gulp of the beer and got up and walked back into the house.

I was shocked to say the least, but I remained silent. Yes both Pavel and I loved each other alot but, it was a different type of love. There was absolutly nothing we would not do for each other. He would go as far as give his life for me and I would do the same. We understood each other.  
I loved him like the brother I never had. He was the brother of my heart. I was the sister of his heart.

Could what he said be true. Is that really how Dimitri felt about lilly. I was still uncertain, but time would give me the answers I needed and desperately wanted to know.  
In the mean time I would bide my time and allow him to make his choice, but I would not push him for the answer. But the fact remained Lilly wanted me dead,  
And if we failed she would suceed. Drama always seemed to find me, why was my life always a downward spiral of tragic events...

What felt like only minutes later but was surely hours later I floated back inside. Most of my team was still posted at different location thru out the house,  
only Gavin, and Pavel where sitting near lissa and yeva. there where looking thru some type of ancient book of spells and charms...  
ocasionaly Lissa would look up toward christain, who was in the kitchen on the phone. Stan was here... he was barking out orders to some huge mean looking vamps,  
about how if anything happened to dimitri or my body they would never live to see day again.

All in all I counted about 35 people in my house, most of which where vamps... I searched the faces of everyone but Dimitri was not among them.

I floated to the bedroom and saw my body lying there. but the room was empty. I realized the shower was running in the bathroom that connected to my room.

I could hear a sound like someone was heaving and sobbing very quietly. I floated to the bathroom and saw a naked dimitri, standing under the spray of the shower,  
his back to me ,as both of his hands where placed on the shower wall for support and his head hung low between his shaking shoulders... My heart wrenched inside me.  
He was in pain. This beatiful Godlike man was in pain, I floated closer and into the shower behind him. Allowing myself to be seen I reached my hands slowly and gently placed them on his shoulder blades. He whispered my name "Roza" like I was his savior, turning and reaching out and wrapping me in his arms...

I in returned held him close to me as possible, saying " Shhh, shhh its ok my love, i'm here as long as you need and want me "

" I always want and need you Roza, I'm so sorry " he tryed but I shooshed him saying, " There nothing to be sorry for my love, Now let me heal your pain"  
I whispered as I sent him all my love and healing thru the connection we shared...

After a few moments I felt him getting stronger as I was growing weaker, he stepped back from me and said " enough Roza, I'm better please just stay a little while longer so I can see you" I did as he asked and he again reached out to me. I carressed his face and neck as he shivered in response to my touch.

Knowing I could only stay in this form for a little more I reached up and kissed his lips. The kiss was sweet and tender, full of love, but it soon turned into more, we where clinging to each other, needing, wanting, lusting for so much more...

I pulled back slowly from the kiss as it became soft and tender again. and said, " Dimitri, I need you to promise me something, promise me that if this doesn't work,  
you'll move on. I want you to live your life to the fullest, be happy, find love." I said in a whisper.

" I can't do that Roza, don't ask me to, because I will not do that." he said firmly.

" I need you to do this for me, please. I can't bare the thought of you suffering, I ... I just wish so much for you. I wish... I could give you children, give you all you deserve, I just want you... to be happy. I'm so so sorry for all the pain and suffering you have been thru because of me, I love you... so much"  
I said with so much conviction.

" Then you should know I feel the same way about you, I can't and I won't live without you Roza" he said while caressing my cheek softly.  
Knowing it was useless, but trying once more I said, " Please for me" he held me closer and said. " I can't live with out my heart, I can't breathe without,  
my soul, I can't see the light without the love of my life. I can't know happiness without you" he said as his accent grew stronger with his emotions.  
his voice wrapped around me like the softess silk immaginable, clutching at my heart and soul... as bent down capturing my lips once more...

We stayed in each others embrace for as long as I could make my self seen unto him, finally after some time I had to let go and dissapear, but stayed close to him as he requested.

It was rather draining to me because of all the power I used today. I needed to rest for what we where gonna try and accomplish soon, I dared to hope.  
Against all odds that we would actually be successful, I mean who in there right minds trys to capture the angel of death.

On top of all that, the time was upon us, it was now or never. Dimitri, was going to turn Pavel and in doing so he would be dieing for a short pieriod of time, thus calling upon the angel of death. To say I was worried, well that would be an understatement... Not only did my life hang in the balance but also Pavel's life as well. I mean come on we are dealing with the freaking angel of death here, And who in there right mind falls in love with the angel of death.  
Ya I know my family tree is rather fucked up , either that or they are insane... but who could blame me for thinking that.

my living room had been cleared out and a metal slab table had been placed in the center with Pavel lyeing on top of it, while Dimitri stood right next to him.

Yeva, and Lissa was right in front of the table in a huge pentagram looking circle, with different symbols and some sort of crystal looking things at different points.  
This was meant to hold and capture the angel of death when it came to collect Pavel. This is where I come in. It was my job, to keep Pavel here and safe,  
while forcing the angel of death into the circle. Once he was in Yeva and Lissa would chant the spell to keep him from being able to demaiteralizeing out.

"Roza, stay close and don't let him get a grip on you, do you hear me." asked dimitri, while he demanded an answer of me.

I look over at my Body lying just outside the circle next to Abe who was hovering over me, and said, " Yes, I understand. you just do what you have to do and don't worry about me." I said trying to make him less worried about me and worry about making sure Pavel came out of this alright.

Dimitri, snorted his response and look at Pavel and said, " You ready" I could tell Pavel was in his game on mode , as the team liked to call it,  
his response was, " Just make sure Rosalina comes back to us, and remember my terms." I moved to Dimitri's side and appeared to everyone and grabbed Pavel's hand. I bent down and kissed his cheek. He squeezed my hand for a moment and said, " Let's do this"

The energy in the room changed and you could feel it being charged with the power that Dimitri was releasing as he bent down and sunk his fangs into Pavel's neck.  
I could hear his heart beat racing, then slowing as his blood left his body before it completely stopped.

As his heart pumped out its last beat, the atmosphere changed again and a dark shadow was riseing from the corner of the room. I could tell no one other than Yeva, Lissa and myself could see it. Fear like I have never felt before gripped me but I struggled to push it aside, as the angel of death came closer.

Dimitri must have seen or felt what I was feeling as he reached over and gripped my hand squeezing it, trying to give me his strenght. It was all I needed.  
The angel of death reached its hand down and stuck it thru Pavel's chest to pull out his soul. In that moment I raised one hand and flung it in the air calling upon my angel power, I pushed with an invisible force toward death and it stumbled a few steps back, shit not enough, it was just out side the circle.

Death looked up at me and flung his hand in my direction, My spirit was thrown into the air and slamed into the wall, before I could move an inche he was in front of me grabbing me by the neck. Chocking the shit out of me. I needed to get out of its grips quickly, so I was able to wiggle one hand free and with as much force as I could gather I thru up my shield and flung the angel of death towards the circle. He flew into the air and landed with only one foot in the circle,  
he tryed coming back toward me but was struggleing, he couldn't move his foot. Yeva shouted out, " Push him further in Roza"

I could feel my energy draining quickly, but with one last mental shove I managed to push him into the circle...

I felt myself sliding down the wall, from tiredness and felt dimitri's hands wrap around me, his face frantic as he looked over my entire body checking for any injurys... I weakly reached out my hand and touched his cheek to reassure him I was fine , just before I faded out.

" Roza, Roza, answer me , I can't see you . baby please answer me." he cryed out as his frantic emotions took over.

" I"m still here " I called out weakly. As relief flooded thru him, he turned around and said, " Lets get this over with now" he demanded with anger...

Yeva and Lissa just finished chanting as the angel of death became visible to everyone. He lifted the cloak from his face to reveal,  
the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my life, and thats saying something, because no lie Dimitri really did look like a God.

He had the same features as me dark hair and hazel eyes, tanned complexion, chiseled looks and you could tell he was ripped in muscle.  
Fuck me , that's my grand father. Ok maybe I could see where my Grandmother was coming from... EWWWW I think I just threw up in my mouth...  
Focas, I mentally screamed at myself.

" What do you do want from me" he said as his voice boomed with male dominance...

I lifted myself off the floor and walked closer to him and making myself reappear I stood just outside the circle.

"Abe are you sure this is my grandfather." I asked. I mean I could clearly see we where related but I mean come on, he looks about 22 years old.  
Not exactly what I was expecting. But before abe could respond the angel of death looked closer at me then at abe as he said.

" Ibrihim, is that you son." my father just nodded his head but looked away from him and into my eyes.

" Please Abe, look at me" my father looked over at him and said, " Its been to long father, would you like to meet my daughter"

His gaze returned to me and a lone tear fell from his eye. " Her name is Rose" abe said.

"Flesh of my flesh, blood of my blood flows threw you. You are more powerful than you know my precious Rose.  
Please come closer I will not harm you, I only wish to bestow a blessing upon you, You have my word."

Dimitri was by my side in a flash and pushed me behind him, growling out, "You will not touch her death" I looked over his shoulder at death as he bowed,  
his head, as if he understood. like he was us to being unwanted or not being able to touch someone because they feared him.

I stepped in front of dimitri and placed my hands on his chest and looked into his eyes, letting him know it was alright, and to trust me..  
With great effort and hesitation he released his grip on me.

I took one step into the circle and watched in amazement as death raised one hand and gently careesed my cheek.  
he then reached over and kissed my forehead.

"How can I be of service to you my precious rose" he asked giving me a loving and breathe taking smile.

" I need your help, if there was any other way I would not ask this of you" I said hopeing he understood...

" You only need but ask and I will do as you wish." he said with pride as he gazed upon me. There was a look on his face I could not understand...

" Why are you looking at me like that " i asked wondering...

He let out a chuckle that sounded like chimes of the angels and said, " Ah, my precious, I am old as time it self but never since my creation have I seen someone more beautiful and selfless as you my little rose. You still remain pure of heart despite all the tragic events that continue to plague your life."

" I wouldn't say that exactly, because I need you, in order to live. The only way to get you hear was to trap you, and by the way whats your real name"  
I said slightly embaressed...  
He chuckled again and said, " My name is Nathaniel. So you seek out death to live" he said with a smirk " It is my blood you need, correct"

"How... Yes I need your help, please" I stated with hope...

" I can help you my precious one" said Nathaniel... "However, you must understand that once I give you my blood directly from my veins, you will change."  
he stated seriously .

"What will I become" I asked slightly nervous of his answer. I could feel the tension flowing thru Dimitri. You would never know to look at him he seemed calm.

" You will become much more powerful than you already are, However because you where born half vampire, You will never age, never change. You will remain as you appear now" he said while pointing at my body on the floor. "But you will need to feed, when you feed you will gain more power and knowledge thru the person you feed from.  
You will have the power to move things with your mind, as well materialize wherever you want thru using the shadows. You will be linked to both worlds. the land of the living, as well as the land of the dead. Your only weakness will be the one you love" he said as he look above my head at dimitri.

" How can he be my weakness" I asked...

"If he was to become in danger, they could force you to relinquish your powers in order to save him, but I will offer you one thing that is within my power,  
choose one person, who is not a vampire to be your protector. He will be powerful and death it self can never claim him." he said in a way that made me believe he knew something more...

"What is it your not telling me" I asked

He smile down at me as if I was a child, he tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear and said, " You are very observant young one,  
however, I am only allowed to tell you so much. In time all will make it self known to you. but beware of who you trust, there is deceit amoungst your inner circle. So choose wisely my precious one."

Without haveing to even think twice I motioned toward the table where pavel's lifeless body lay...

" Ah Pavel, wise choice. He was deadly as a human, but as your protector he will be unstoppable. He will have a link to at all times. He will be the only other one that will be able to move thru both worlds as you. Rise Pavel breath air into thy lungs" he commanded as Pavel took a deep breathe in... then in a flash he jumped off the table and stepped in front of me blocking my way of Nathaniel.

"Back away rosalina" he said in a vishous growl as he narrowed his eyes at my grandfather... I didn't even realize Pavel had a long daggar at Nathaniel's throat... Ok does anyone else find this funny, I mean he is trying to kill death... helloo what's wrong with this picture...

As everyone in the house started laughing...

"Roza, you have a wicked sense of humor, in spite of the serious nature we are faced in, you still find the time to crack a joke." said dimitri as I realized I said that out loud...

I rolled my eyes and said , " OK, Ok fine I'm a freaking comedian now pavel put that dagger away before you hurt your self.'

He lowered the dagger but didn't put it away, he simply took a step back and placed the other hand on my arm slightly keeping me behind him...

Nathaniel just continued to keep eye contact with Pavel, then gave him a crooked smile and said, " Yes he is indeed the perfect choice"

Pavel looked a little confused and stated , "The perfect choice for what, cause I'm not going any where with you, my loyalty lies with Rosalina"

"Indeed it does, I want you to protect her, and her only... and that includes her heart as well " nathaniel motioned to dimitri and I.

" Pavel you don't have to do this if you don't want to, however if you choose to do so, you will never die , never age. your life will not be your own. Unless she will's it... " death said as he explained everything that would become of pavel.

The only thing Pavel said as he shrugged his shoulders was, " Thats what I was gonna do in the first place any way, so I accept. "

He instructed Pavel to bow down on one knee. He placed his hand on his head and you could feel the power flowing into pavel as he changed.  
Nathaniel held out both of his hands as two flaming samuri swords appeared into each hand.

"You will be the only one that will be able to weild the swords, they are unbreakable, and will appear at your beconing ..." nathaniel explain, as he handed the swords to Pavel. Then he also handed him a ring in a gold setting with a gold and diamond skull in middle of the black stone.  
Than told Pavel to rise...

He turned to me and said, " are you ready my precious one."

I nodded yes and floated over to my body, Yeva broke the circle and nathaniel walk over and kneel down beside my body.  
dimitri was kneeling on the other side next to abe.

Nathaniel sliced into his wrist and placed it to my mouth, as the blood trickled down my throat, I felt my self being pulled back into my body.

once I was back into my body I latched onto nathaniel 's wrist as he craddled my head to help support my neck..

I flung my eyes open and stared striaght at dimitri, as I continued to drink. After a few moments I pulled back and closed my eyes and took a deep breathe...

I felt my body lift off the ground as a surge of energy shot thru out my entire body. Power like I never felt before shot out all around me, The windows exploded with the force of it. I opened my eyes and came back down trying to reign in the power I felt. I raised my hand and all the glass that shattered replaced it self back into its rightful place.

A second later I flung myself into dimitri's embrace, we held onto each other so tightly , it was impossible to pry us apart. Or so I thought, as the front door flew open, and in stepped Alberta, then my mother...

"What the hell is going on here" said Janine with as much venom to scare the devil himself..."And what the hell is Abe doing here"

" I need a fucking vacation" I said, feeling very tired mentally and physically...


	8. Chapter 8

I DON'T OWN VA OR IT'S CHARACTERS, RICHELLE MEAD DOES...

GUYS LET ME KNOW IF i SHOULD KEEP GOING, ALSO I FEEL LIKE ROSE HAS HAD ALOT OF DRAMA FOR A WHILE SO I'M GONNA GIVE HER A CHANCE TO ENJOY HER LIFE A LITTLE, BUT HEY THIS IS ROSE HATHAWAY, I WONDER WHAT IS HER IDEA OF PEACE!

RPOV...  
Previously ::::: "What the hell is going on here" said Janine as she turned her head in Abe's direction " And what the hell is Abe doing here"  
"I need a fucking vacation" I said feeling tired and drained all of a sudden...

" Rosemarie Hathaway, you have alot of explaining to do, and I thought you said you was finished with this filth." my mother said as she motioned to dimitri.

" And futhermore who the hell are you" she directed her question toward Nathaniel.

If only she knew she was staring death in the face literally I think she would possibly change her tune... wait who am I kidding this is Janine Hathaway we are talking about, she'd be more likely to grab death by the balls...

"Why are you guys just standing around , take positions and kill all these vampire's" my mother shouted at my team.

They shifted there feet nervously and directed their eyes to me. No one saying a word. The tension in the room was building.

Alberta was the first to speak after a long silence.. "Rose I want some answers now, and it better be dam good."

" Move your ass out of the way Pavel, I'm speaking to rose not you" alberta reprimanded. I didn't even realize he was standing in front of me in a protective stance. I placed my hand on his shoulder to reassure him it was alright to step aside. All of a sudden I heard his voice in my mind saying,  
"Rosalina, you know there is a traitor in are team, until I determine who that is I will not be leaving your side, so don't even think about asking me to." he said with no room for arguments...

Sending him a message back I said, " Fine but just take a step a side , I'm tired of trying to see over your shoulder" with a pout. He chuckled out loud and nodded his head and stepped to the side of me but still stayed close.

Dimitri never released his hold around my waist, instead he pulled me closer to him, and kissed my temple in assurrance...  
I turned in his arms to completely face the two headaches in my life.

"Well if you both want answers you both need to sit down and listen to what I have to say." I said with as much authorithiy I could muster...

My mother went to grab a chair and sat down, while giving every vampire the stink eye, and then turned her attention to me waiting. Alberta soon followed her lead and sat next to her, with a composed face.

"Well, start explaining rose" my mother said impatientaly...

So for the next hour, I told both of them every event to take place since I met dimitri, all the way up until they both walked in.

To say that Alberta and my mother where speechless would be putting it lightly. But to give them credit they managed to keep there comments to them selves...

The only thing to come out of there mouths was when my mother spoke saying, " Well, I need a stiff drink, how about you Alberta" she nodded her head in agreement... " So where do you keep the good stuff rose" asked my mother... My mouth was hanging open like a freaking flapping fish out of water.

I don't think I was the only one because the whole room was silently staring at both women. "Well I'll be damed, your still as fiery as ever Janine, and beautiful none the less" said Abe...

Janine turned her face toward Abe and scolded before going into the kitchen and searching the cabinets for booze... She came back with two bottles.  
"What will it be Alberta, Gin or Vodka." she asked. Alberta reached for the bottle of Vodka, while my mother twisted the cap on the gin and brang the bottle to her mouth drinking in a long and slow gulp.

"So, how have you been Abe, you still look the same, not that I expected you to look any different being a blood sucker and all" she said with sarcasim...

"Well, I'm doing so much better now that my daughter actually knows me and realizes I didn't rape her mother, in fact if my memory serves me right,  
you seemed rather pleased at the time." said Abe with just as much sarcasim...

Janine's face flushed with anger and in a flash she was in Abe's face and sticking her finger into his chest with barely contained fury she said,  
" You, stay away from my daughter, she doesn't need another filthy blood sucker in her life, she already has one, and that is to much as it is"

Abe turned furious as his eyes turned green, " She is my daughter as well, and not you are the devil himself will stop me from being in her life unless she sends me away, and even then I will still be there if she needs me, and as for you Janine" his eyes suddenly soften and i realize he still loves her.  
" I only wish you could see past your prejudge ways and see what a wonderful daughter We created" I saw pain flash quickly in his eyes then it was gone as he turned and walked out.

" How could you do this to me Rosemarie" my mother turned her anger towards me.  
my anger shot thru the roof, was she really that crazy, it was always about what I did to her,

" What did I do to you, Your the one that lied to me my whole life, so tell me mother did Abe really rape you like you said.  
She didn't say a word, as she looked every where else but at me, she didn't have to say anything.

" I guess I know my answer, but you wanna know the worse thing. All my life I wanted a father and mother, to be there for me,  
I was always alone. I always felt like a freak. Abe wasn't given the chance to be in my life, you where. But even though you where there,  
I never saw you , you sent me off to boarding schools the minute I could walk, Most of my life I only saw you for moments at a time.  
And even then , you where so blinded by your hatred, you failed to realized you neglected your own daughter. I have come to realize why you are the way you are.  
You resent me for something I had no control over." I hadn't realized I was panting trying to catch my breath so the last part came out in a whisper,  
" You resent the day I was born" as I fought off the tears that threaten to fall, I looked into her eyes one last time and turned walking into the bedroom and shutting the door.

"Dimitri" I called out thru the bond. " Roza" he said as he was beside me in the room in a second. I needed to get out of here but I knew if I left with out him or Pavel there would be hell to pay, and quite frankly I was in no mood to deal with threats at the moment. I just wanted some normalacy.

He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close as he whispered to me words of enderment. Although I didn't understand what he was saying, his deep velvet russian words calmed me. I burried my face futher into his neck taking in his scent. A wonderful deilious aroma entoxicated my senses.  
I felt an animalistic hunger rise in me. " mmhmhhhm Dimitri" I purred into his neck as I licked his neck in a predetor way. His hands roamed my body.  
Causeing desire to rise in me. I didn't know if I wanted him or his blood more. He sucked on my neck eroticaly as I moaned in pleasure.  
Just as things where getting heated someone cleared there throat. dimitri groaned in frustration. It was pavel.

" Um, not to be a pain in the ass but nathaniel wishes to speak with you" he the turned and walked back into the living room. I turned back to dimitri and kissed his lips once more. He pulled back and said, " Roza, I know that you are hurting right now, but give it time, your mother will come around. I know she loves"  
I gave him a small smile and walked out of the room with him following .

As we entered the living room Nathaniel lifted his head and smiled proudly at me and walked over to me.

" I must leave my little one, but if you ever need me for anything, hold this and call out to me." he said, as he placed a black diamond necklace in the shape of a rose around my neck. He kissed my cheek tenderly then took a step back as dark shadows arose all around him as he disapeared.

As I looked around the room, everyone was doing various things. Liss was talking to christian, as gavin watched from across the room, trying to control his emotions.

My mother and Alberta where staring at me, without saying a word. My team came over one by one and welcomed me back. Feeling like I was being watched I searched the room and found Pavel sitting back in the shadows watching me. He nodded his head in aknowlodgement , then turned to stare at Mason. what the hell... deciding I was to tired to care at the moment Dimitri and I went back into the bedroom.

After showering and a much needed good night sleep I woke up alone to the sun shining into my room. The smell of breakfast being cooked made me more alert.  
I washed my face and brushed my teeth then made my way into the kitchen. the house was empty except for dimitri cooking in the kitchen.

He was only wearing a pair of jeans with no shoes or shirt. I watched silently as the muscles in his back would strain and relax with each movement he made.  
His movements where skilled and refined. He took pride in every thing he did. Even though he was 6'7, and built like a warrior, he moved with grace.  
my heart raced with the knowledge that he was mine, and I was his.

" Are you just gonna stand there and stare at me all day Roza" he said his back still facing me. you could clearly hear the amusement in his voice.

" Well, with a veiw like this, I just might" he chuckled at my response as he turned around and walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

" Come, lets eat, I can't have you starving, I need you to get your strenght back, before I have my way with you, because you will definaltely need it."  
he said, his eyes smoldering with pent up lust and passion.

I blushed slightly and followed him to sit at the breakfast table. He placed a plate with Bacon, eggs, and fresh fruit in front of me. We sat in comfortable silence as we ate.

After eating I decided to have a shower while Dimitri made a few phone calls...

DPOV...

The last few days have been the longest of my life. I sat and watched her sleep through out the night. The thought that she died in my arms was still heavy on my mind.  
I had asked pavel to make everyone leave last night, with the exception of him. I knew Pavel wouldn't leave even if he was bleeding to death. Which truth be told,  
made me feel better about her saftey.

Going over all the events in my mind, I could not for the life of me get over the fact that lilly was alive. But it was hard. I realized that she was behind all the attempts at Roza's life. It harden what was left of my heart, knowing that she had become this bitter and blinded by hate. But the fact remained. She was a threat to Roza.

And any threat to roza was to be eliminated...

I sat there for hours watching her sleep, the sun was rising as I pulled on a pair of jeans and made my way into the kitchen to make breakfast.  
My phone started to ring as I opened the cabinet door to get a pan out. Reaching down into my pocket I answered. " Belikov"

Stan replyed, " Boss how is Rose today"

"She is sleeping, but she is fine" I said as I poped my head into the bedroom to see her still sleeping peacefully.

"What's up stan"

"well, I just thought you should know that tasha is in town and has plans to see you tonight." said stan with frustraton barely concealed.

Pinching the bridge of my nose to contain my frustration I replyed " Fine, set the meeting for three, Roza will be accommpaning me. Make it a relaxed atmosphere,  
and tell her if she says one thing out of line to Roza, she will be dealt with harshly."

"will do boss, but if its any consultation, You should'n worry, I know rose will put her in her place. But I will make Tasha well aware of your statement" stan replyed with complete confidence.

I chuckled and said, " of that I have no dout, its just she has had to much to deal with already, and to add tashe to the mix, well you get my drift."

" Well who would of thought that the great dimitri belikov would have so much women problems.." he said trying to conceal a laugh.

" Ya, ya , I'll talk to you later stan."

Great now I would have to tell Roza about tasha, not that I was gonna keep anything from her anyway, but the timing was lousy. But as I said,  
I would not keep or lie to her.

Pavel cleared his throat. "Hey"

"Hey, you hungry " i replyed.

" No I already ate a little while ago, but I wanted to talk to you for a minute." he said.

I turned to face him and said, " What's on your mind"

" Dimitri, I love rose. There is Nothing I would not do for her. I know you love her, that's clear to see. But if you ever and I mean ever do anything to hurt her in the slightest way, the only thing to keep me from ripping you apart would be Rose her self. and even then she would have to stand directly in front of me to stop me. Get my drift" he said with clear and deadly intent, as stared right into my eyes...

" I don't care about who you been with in the past, which I'm sure has been many, I myself have been some what of a man whore, which I'm sure will come back and bite me in the ass, but I have never lied to her or mislead her in any way. I have never been honestly open to anyone or even loved someone the way I love Rosalina,  
So I ask as a freind be good to her." he said and turned to leave the kitchen.

I called out to him, he stopped but didn't turn around.

" Pavel, when you say you love her, how do mean?" I asked needing to know where this was going.

" You need not worry of my intensions, I will never come in between the both of you. I only wish for her to be happy, with whoever she chooses. she see's me as a brother,  
and that is all I will be to her. Nothing more." then he walked away.

Oddly I felt better, knowing he loved her enough to let her be happy with who ever she wanted to be with. I would not want anyone else to protect her but him.  
I know that sounds crazy, but there would be nothing he would deny her. he would put his own feelings and life a side for her. that was the only thing that gave me comfort from this whole ordeal...

After cooking breakfast we both sat in comfortable silence, then I made my way to the living to make some calls, Roza headed to take a shower.

After countless calls without any informaton about the where abouts of the enemy roza joined me on the couch. I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her head.

Pulling back I looked into her eyes.

" Roza, there's something I need to tell you, i don't want to upset you, but i will not lie to you." I said as I waited for her reaction. I could feel her body tense as she waited for me to continue.

"A member of my line is in town and wants to meet with me, You will be joining me if thats ok with you." she replyed " Of course, what time." " Tonight, around seven, we are to meet them at a place called ' Arnaud's ' ... the thing is , Roza I have been with this person before."

Her body tensed even more before she replyed in a controled tone, " Ok, well how long ago"

" It was before I met you, Roza you must know that although I'm not proud of it , but I have been with many women in my past, but I have not been with anyone since I met you.  
I have told you before that I have never loved anyone the way i love you." I sat there hoping she would'n hate me for my past.

" what's her name" she asked without emotion. nervously I said, " Tasha"

She stayed silent and continue to look at me like she was searching for something, she must have found it because she suddenly stood up and turned to walk into her room.

" where are you going' i asked afraid, she was gonna get some type of weapons to torture me with, and knowing I would let her.

She turned and gave me her man eater smile, as i felt my self harden with desire, " To get ready, of course"

"Roza its not for another 4 in half hours " I said sort of baffiled. " Oh I know" she called out as she closed and locked the door behind her.

"You know she's gonna kill her right." asked pavel from the doorway. he was smirking toward the closed door that Roza went thru.

" Ya, that's what I'm afraid of. but I would be the same way if the tables were turned."

" Oh your not safe either buddy, she's gonna make you suffer and beg, before she let's up. Believe me I know, She put me in a comma once, knocked my balls clear into my spine just for calling her Roza once" he said with a grimance as he placed a protective hand over his balls...

" Oh shit, what have I gotten my self into" I said as fear gripped me.

" Man, I feel for you, but all I can say is be prepared for anything" as he made his way out of the room.

An Hour latter lissa showed up carrying a few bags...

" Hey Dimitri, rose called and had me bring some stuff over, oh and this is for you." she said giving me a weird smile.

Looking inside the bag there was an outfit. I looked back at lissa and said " Thank you."

" Oh no need to thank me as of yet, wait till you see Rose than you can thank me." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

" Lissa, what is she gonna do?" I asked unsure if i wanted to know.

She smirked at me and said, " Sorry but I'm sworn to secretecy, but I can tell you this much, you won't be disappointed thats for sure." then she made her way to the bedroom calling out to Roza. The door opened and Roza was standing there is a short silk robe that was slightly hanging open , revealing the valley between her breast.

The buldge in my pants harden to a painful point as she hugged lissa, and winked over her shoulder at me. her eyes leaving mine as they trailed down to my pants.  
She licked her lips seductivly and pulled Lissa into the room shutting the door before i could make a move.

I groaned at the pain as I tryed to ajust myself. Christ Almighty help me, it took every once of my self control to not brake the door down, and ravish her body.

Making my way to the guest bedroom, I walked into the bathroom and got ready. After a long cold shower I was finely, able to gain some control.  
wrapping a towel around my waist, I walked back into the bedroom.

The clothes that Lissa had brought where layed out, along with a pair of biker boots. There was dark denim jeans, with a long sleeve shirt with a huge cross on the back.  
The cross looked alot like the one my mother gave me. There was a note attached.

" Babe leave your hair down, and in the bag are some under clothes and a belt." XXXXXXXX Roza OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Placing the note down I reach over and look into the bag and see a pair of tight fitting boxers that say , "Roza's Big Bitch " a cross the back. I laughed out loud, and think dam she really does have me wrapped around her finger. I drop the towel and place them on.

A knock came at the door as i was about to call out just a minute it opened.

" Hey man, is there any ... " Pavel stood there with wide eyes trying not to laugh as he saw the what the boxes said.

" Dude you are so whipped..." he said unable to control it any longer as he laughed out loud.

Lissa's voice called out right behind him saying, " Oh I wouldn't be laughing if I was you Pavel" as she handed him a bag of clothes as well.

then turned and left. Pavel walked into the room we me shutting the door. He looked into the bag and pulled out a note.

" If you value you life you will not make me mad get your ass cleaned up and dressed with what in this bag now Pavel"

************************************Rosalina*********************************************************

He pulled out the clothes out and picked up a similar pair of boxers that said, " Rosalina"s little Bitch" he looked at me with a grim look on his face, then groaned once again and said really loud, " You suck Rose" I burst out laughing as well when she responded " Well I could have put that 'your balls belong to me' instead".

He muttered a few curse words under his breathe and got his clothes and went into the bathroom. " Looks like I'm not the only one thats whipped" I called out stiffling a laugh.

By the time We finished getting ready it was time to go. As Pavel and I sit on the sofa, waiting for roza to come out, the bedroom door opens and lissa steps out.  
She comes over and smiles a knowing smile at me... we hear the door open again and roza steps out. Both Pavel and I stand Up and turn to see Roza step out.

We both froze, the first thing that came to my mind was "MINE" and I instanly knew the shower did nothing to help my earlier pain.

"Ah fucking hell, how the hell am I suppose to keep you safe, when I'll be staring at you all night" Pavel asked quietly.

Lissa quickly smacked the back of his head. As I growled. Roza chuckles and said, "Easy down boy" as she looked at me with smoldering eyes.

She was wearing a sheer white greek goddess dress, That came to right above her knees. The frabric clung to her curves in a dangerously seductive way.  
Her eyes where dancing with fire barely contained, trimmed in dark long lashes. her smooth golden tanned skin glowed with gold shimmer. Her hair was hanging down her back in soft dark curles.

Not realizeing she had made her way over to me as I seemed to be rooted to the spot. She trailed one finger down my chest and lowered her voice making it come out as a suductive purr.. " Are you ready my Love" Fuck me I think I just came in my pants. Then she turned and walked out the door.

It could have been minutes later or seconds but the only thing that brought me back to realitiy was lissa snapping her fingers in front of my face saying,  
" Hello, anybody home... Dimitri, Pavel snap out of it" she said laughing.

We both cough trying to clear the fog from our brains as we both tryed walking out to follow her while ajusting are pants.

Moments later we arrive. I gave the host the name of the reservation but he didn't seem to here a word I was saying. he was staring to the side of me his eyes glazed over with lust. I cleared my throat rather loudly and he finally aknowledged our presence. I wrapped my arm around Roza's waist and pulled her closer to me, Signaling she was mine. He stuttered out a greeting all the while starring at her and said follow me.

Roza removed my arm from around her and followed the host to are table.

" Man you know she is gonna torture you, and she is just getting started " said pavel smirking...  
" I'm royally fucked" I mutter under my breath as I followed her like a lost puppy.

As we appoarched the table Tasha stood and her eyes grew wide when she saw Roza then quickly placed a mask of indifference as she turned to greet us.

" Ah Dimka, its been to long" she said as she reached to embrace me. I quickly hugged her than removed her hands a way from me.

" Yes tasha it has been a while. Let me introduce you. This is my Roza, and this gentleman here is Pavel" I said hiding my discomfort.

Tasha looked over at Roza and plastered a smile on her face. " Hello rose, its nice to finally meet you. The stories of your beauty don't do you justice"

" Thank you Tasha, you are quite beautiful your self."

"Thank you, but your just being kind."

She then turned to pavel and extended her hand, " Its a pleasure to meet you Pavel"

"The pleasure is all mine" he said as he kissed her hand.

After the introductions we all sat down and ordered .

" So tasha , you said you wanted to meet, what do you want." i asked bluntly.

" Dimitri, my love don't be so rude, Tasha and you go way back" Roza replyed while placing her hand on my leg. The double meaning in her words was not lost to tasha.  
as she smiled just as brightly as Roza saying, " Its quite all right, once you get to know Dimitri as long as I have known him you get use to his brooding ways..."

Roza smiled back at her brightly and said, " Well I have known him for some time now, yes not as long as you but, He's never been brooding with me, he always seems, hmmm what's the word, 'satisfied' yes thats the word I would use to descibe his brooding moods" she said as she turned and caressed my cheek.

Shit I am fucked , major, major , fucked ! If there's a God please, please get me out of this one...

Just as Tasha was about to reply the food arrived, well hell maybe there is a God.

Roza stood up and said, " Please excuse me , I need to powder my nose"

Pavel stood and followed Roza toward the bathroom, Leaving Tasha and my self alone at the table.

" What are you playing at tasha " I asked in a cold voice.

" Why dimka, I don't know what you mean" she said with a innocent smile.

" Cut the shit Tasha, I know your games, and I will not allow you to upset her, why did you really come here" I said as I stared her down.

She lowered her head and said, " I've missed you Dimka, is that a crime. I needed to see if what you have with her is real. she is quite beautiful,

but I must ask, are you sure she is not just a faze".

" I can assure you she is not a faze Tasha, and if you try and cause us problems you will be dealt with in a harsh manner, is that understood"

she looked into my eyes and said, " Crystal clear" As Roza and Pavel made there way back to the table.

Roza placed a smile on her face, but to the ones that knew her she was pissed, she looked ready to tear her apart.

" So tasha, how long are you in town for" she asked sweetly... Pavel shifted nervously in his seat. I sat frozen not moving a muscle.

" I'm not sure, as long as I am needed. But truth be told, I'd like to get to know you better"

" Well, that's great I would love to get to know you better as well, by the way, where are you staying while in town." asked roza.

pavel looked at me with a nervous glint trying to get me to move. Roza turned to me and said, " My love lets not scare the humans, you haven't moved since I've sat back down, people are staring..." she whispered to me then turned back to wait for tasha's answer... I didn't realize i was standing as still as a statue...  
but the truth is people where staring at roza and not so much me, but I resumed eating... thinking dam, dam, shit, fuck...

" I haven't had the chance to make any accomadations , since i've been in meetings all day..." replyed tasha... " But I was planning on staying at a bed and breakfast"

I quickly sent a message to roza thru the bond saying, " Roza, don't you dare invite her back to stay with us, you can punish me all you want, but I will not sleep in the same house as her"

Roza turned and looked at me with a look that said, oh your gonna get punished, make no mistake about that.  
but out loud she said, " Well, nonsense, I"m sure..." but pavel cut her off by saying " Tasha I would be honored if you stay with me, you would have your own side of the house."

" I don't want to innconvience you, but thank you for the offer " tasha replyed.  
" There would be no inconvience , I assure you. matter of fact I insist" Pavel replyed but was straining to keep the smile on his face...

" Are you alright Pavel, you seem to be in pain" tasha asked.

" Yes, I'm fine I just really want you to stay" he said in a strained voice. what the hell is wrong with him. As I looked over the table I saw roza's foot smashing his balls... I quickly stood up and said, " well its getting late and you need rest roza" as i grabbed her hand to help her stand.

" Tasha, its settled you will be staying with Pavel while staying in town."

" Pavel I trust you can handle things from here" i asked as I threw a couple hundred on the table... He nodded his head unable to speak as the color continued to drain from his face... poor man, shit, my balls ache just thinking about it...

I quickly placed my arm around Roza as we made are way into the street... leading her to a small side street, I pushed her agaisnt the wall,  
and tackled her lips. She kissed me back just as hungryly. After a few moments she pulled back and was teasing me by sucking on my lower lip.

I moaned in pleasure... " Roza, what was that all about back there" I asked before I lost all control...

"mhhh that was nothing compared to what I'm gonna do to you, when we get home" she purred in my ear as she nibbled along my neck...

" Race you home " she called as she dashed for her car and took off...

She left me there standing in the street, it took me a minute to realize her words, As a shiver of pleasure and fear ran thru my entire body...

I quickly took off into the night sky, racing to beat her back to the house.

Tonight was either gonna be amazing or pure unadulturated torture, but either way, if I was to suffer it would only be at the hands of Roza...

mmhhhhh that thought turned me on even more... as I raced threw the sky at blinding speed...


	9. Chapter 9

I DON'T OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTERS, RICHELLE MEAD DOES...

OK GUYS I NEED SOME ADVICE, SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS STORY, ALSO I HAVE ANOTHER ONE THAT I HAVE STARTED THAT HAS BEEN FLOATING AROUND, SO I HAVE THE FIRST CHAPTER OF IT UP ALREADY, BUT I AM WORKIG ON BOTH STORYS SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK... ALSO THIS CHAPTER WILL BE SORT OF A TORTURE FOR DIMITRI...  
BUT ROSE IS SORT OF FEED UP WITH FIRST LILLY AND THEN TASHA, WITH ALL THE DIMKA THIS AND DIMKA THAT!  
SO ALL I GOT TO SAY IS WATCH DIMITRI! LOL

RPOV...

Oh, yes. Dimka, your in for a rude awakening. I thought as I raced home. I also sent a silent message to Pavel.  
" Pavel if you so much as look at that chika I'll do worse than smash your balls" I could feel Pavel shiver in pain, as he sent a message back saying,  
" Rosalina I can't walk right much less get it up, no thanks to you..."

I snickered and sent back, " Your lucky your only limping Pavel, so don't complain" as I raced threw the streets at break neck speeds...

I pulled into the drive way and extended my senses to see if Dimitri was close. I felt him about 5 miles out... shit I needed to move fast...

I unlocked my front door and made sure the house was dark... I stood in the darkest corner and waited... I shield myself from him so he would not sense me...

The front door opened slowly, he stepped inside so quietly that if I hadn't been watching him I never would have known he was here...  
I cloaked my self from his sight... and waited... He took a deep breath and said, " I can smell you Roza, come out, come out, where ever you are" he taunted me... shit I forgot he could smell my scent... but he still couldn't see me... as I moved closer behind him I whispered in his ear...

" Dimka, you've been a very bad boy, and you will be punshished."

I moved back quickly in to the dark corner as he spun around to try and catch me... His eyes glowing bright green with excitement...  
I'll show him excitement, I thought as I raised my hand and he was slammed against the wall...

He growled with excitement... " How are you gonna punish me Roza, come closer let me see you so I can worship your body" he continued to growl out,  
as a wave of arousal came over me... I knew he could smell it as he literally purred like a freaking jungle cat...

I tighten my grip on the force I was holding him with, and came closer to him, still without him seeing me. I raised my other hand and with my powers I remove his belt,  
causeing it to fasten around his neck, only leaving enough to pull him around with..

" MMhhh" he moaned out. Ok what the fuck he likes it ruff, well I'll show him ruff... I removed all his clothes leaving him bare before me ...all the while he searched to try and see me... To say he has the Body of a God, is stating it lightly...his 6'7 figure stood tall and proud, as well as his huge and at times intimadating member...

" Let me see you Roza, Please " he begged...

I allowed my self to be seen... I appeared right in front of him, but not close enough for him to touch me, as he tryed to reach out to me I pushed him with with my force field back agaisnt the wall...

"Your not worthy to touch me Dimka" I taunted ... he growled in frustration and said, " I need you Roza Please"

" You will be begging before I give into you, I'm just getting started Dimka" I honestly hated the word Dimka but I was tortureing him for tasha and he knew it,  
but didn't say a word... I could tell each time I called him that he would scold slightly...

I reached out and grabbed the bag Liss had brought over... inside was a blind fold as well as other things to torture him with...

" Get on your knees" I commanded... he resisted at first which only futher aroused me, as I forced him... I walked behind him and placed the blind fold over his eyes... as he tryed to press his face toward my hands...

I removed my self from him and stepped back, as I pulled out a long thin stick with a leather strap on the end, it was considered a whipping stick...

I dragged the side with the small leather strap across his chest, as he shivered in antisapation...

" Dimitri, you've been bad, therefore I must teach you a lesson" I purred to him... I then quickly slapped the whipping stick across his back.

He moaned out in a sort of pleasure and pain way... I dragged my finger across his neck as I could feel my hunger rise within me...

" I'm gonna taste you Dimitri" I said as my fangs scraped along his neck... I striked fast as a cobra and sunk into him...

His chest rumbled as he moaned in pleasure... I pulled back after a few hard pulls and licked my lips to savor the taste of his blood...

I dragged my nails across his chest leaving deep and red filled gashes that healed instantly but not before a few drops of blood spilled out.. he cryed out as I brought my tongue across his chest to treasure the few drops of blood...

His own fangs grew out and pierced his lip in the process... I quickly sucked on his lower lip before the blood could fall to the floor...

He roared out trying to break the hold I had on him. saying , " Enough Roza, release me, so I can ravish you..."

I had no intension of releasing him just yet, I took my finger and sliced it against one of my fangs and brought it close to his mouth...rubbing it along his lips...

He reached out with his tongue licking every drop, then pulled my finger into his mouth with his lips... I moaned out and his soft wet tongue massaged against my finger as he sucked on my finger trying to intise me to come closer to him...

With my other hand I reached down and ran my fingers thru his hair, caresseing and bringing my body flush against his...  
With him still on his knees before me I removed his blind fold and watched as his eyes focassed on my every move... he released my finger and burried his face into my chest, trying to move the fabric away with his mouth...

Still keeping my hold on him I took a step back from him and reached behind and unzipped the dress slowly... his eyes if possible grew bright and filled with a smoldering fire of desire and lust... As the dress fell from my body to the floor, I reached up and ran my hands along my neck and slowly brang them down my body imaniging his large masculan hands replaced my own... I could feel my arousal seeping down my inner thigh, as I opened my eyes to look at him...

His pupils darkening with need as he practically begs with his eyes to release him...

" Do you want me Dimitri" I asked seductively...

" No, I don't want you Roza, I need you" he purred out...

I allowed him to move his hands again, as he reached out and pulled me closer to him... he took hold both of my breast into his warm large hands ruffly squeezing and kneeding them, I moaned out in comeplete bliss... as his lips wrapped around one of my nipples, sucking and nipping... then all of a sudden he sunk his fangs into my skin as he drew blood and sucked my nipple at the same time...

I lost all control as fire exploded in my entire body as I trembled with desire... thus releaseing my hold on him, before I knew it I was lying on the floor with his head lowered between my legs as he continue to torture me with pleasure. I was thrashing out as my backed arched in an attempt to bring him closer, he took my senitive clit into his mouth sucking and licking , then once again sank his fangs into me, cause me to scream out his name. I came long and hard...

After a while I opened my eyes to see his face staring back at me with a smug look, as if he was satified with the results of his work...

He attacked my lips, his tongue taking control as I willingly surrendered to him...

He placed him self at my entrace and look into my eyes, not asking this time, which was definatly a first for Dimitri, He was telling me I was his.  
He was taking what belonged to him as he plunged into me with force. I cryed out with extasty and he burried himself so deeply inside me...

" Roza, the things you do to me" he said as he panted " I can't seem to get enough of you" he moaned out as he continued to penatrate me with deep thrust each time taking me to a new level...

I reached up and grabbed the belt that was still around his neck and pulled on it . He growled out in excitement as I said, " Dimitri...give ...me ...more...deeper my love.."

He quickly flipped us over with me on top as he lifted his hips and slamed into me, causeing me to grip the belt tighter around his neck as I threw my head back screaming out his name... his hands on my hips lifting me up and down along his shaft... as I felt my self began to tighten around him...

" Cum for me now Roza" he growled out... I understood what he wanted. " No" I panted out as I fought my release... trying to torture him still, as he pleasured my body... I kept my hold on the belt as I pulled it even tighter, I could see the veins in his neck straining. His grip on my hips grew stronger causeing me to cry out, as he once again slammed into me with force... I lost my hold as my orgasmn exploded from me, soaking him as it dripped down all over him.

My vision blurred as my body rode out the orgasmn . I heard him roar out his own pleasure as his his shaft vibrated inside me, shooting his seed into me...

After some time I finally came down from my high trying to catch my breathe I realized Dimitri was doing the same thing... Now it was my turn to look smug..

He chuckled as he realized what I was thinking.. " Only you can make need air Roza" he pulled me closer and gently kissed my lips...

He took me into his arms and carried me into the bedroom... We made love several times that night. fast and ruff at times , then slowly and tenderly...

After he held me close as I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up alone . I took in my surroundings as I heard Dimitri talking to Pavel and who I assume was Tasha.

I got out of bed and Placed my black silk robe on and made my way into the bathroom... Shit... I'm so fricking soar.. ah...

To top it off I looked like I was freaking glowing... Yup you could tell I was throughly 'fucked' ha, ha, ...

After trying to tame my sex hair and brushing my teeth I made my way into the living room...

Dimitri, Pavel and tasha where sitting there talking... Dimitri looked up and smiled and motioned me to him... He reached out and pulled me into his lap...

Pavel looked at me with an unknow emotion and then smirked and said, " Had a good night"

I laughed and said, " Yes" as I fought off a blush... Pavel looked stunned because I actully blushed... This was a side of me he has never seen...

I could feel Dimitri's chest rumble with his laughter... as he kissed my cheek...

" Well Dimka doesn't look like he was in to much pain, I figured you would have totured him last night." said tasha as if she was bored...  
Oh she was definatly asking for it. Fine I'll show her not to mess with me...

I felt dimitri tense under me as i looked at Tasha and smirk saying, " Oh I definatly tortured him, I never realized you could make a vampire gasp for air"

I heard Pavel trying to stifle a laugh, I turned and looked at Dimitri and could see a slight pinkness in his cheeks...

Pavel chocked out, " Dam rosalina your making a vampire blush, Ok I gotta give it to you. You deserve credit " as he got down on his knees and bowed down ... I could not control my self as I burst out laughing, dimitri was chuckling as well...

" Well aren't you proud, well I must be going I have things to attend to." Tasha said as she quickly left...

Shit I hope dimitri wasn't mad...

OK GUYS I KNOW THIS WAS SHORTER BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED, I AM OFFIACAILLY SEXUAL FRUSTRATED BUT, I HAVE NO DIMITRI ***** SOBBBSS******

OH WELL!  
HEY ALSO CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY, THE FIRST CHAPTER IS UP ALREADY AND I'M WORKING ON THE NEXT AS SOON AS I POST THIS...  
PLEASE REVEIW BOTH AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THEM ...

I KNOW YOU ALL HEAR THIS ALOT BUT THE REVEIEWS MAKE ME EAGER TO POST MORE CHAPTERS QUICKER!

THANKS JOHNNY'S GIRL!


	10. Chapter 10

I DON'T OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTERS, RICHELLE MEAD DOES...

HEY GUY THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS

PLEASE CONTINUE TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK...  
WELL HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER...

AND DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY ' THE ELITE BROTHERHOOD... READ IT LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK...

RPOV...

Man may be I shouldn't have said that... but I would be damned if she thought I was just gonna sit there and take any insults from her...

Thankfully Dimitri didn't seem upset but once again this could cause problems in his coven that I didn't want...

Hopefully in time things would settle down... Days passed and things calmed with each passing day...

Pavel and Dimitri continued to stay close to me. There was a feeling deep in me that I have not shared with either of them...

I was once again on top of the catherdral watching the tourist pass by. This feeling that something big was coming was growing more intense with each day...  
It was like a storm was brewing.. Waiting to strike, with a bloodlust that was starving to break free and get revenge.. I could only hope that when the lighting striked that those close to me would not suffer with in the flames of the coming war...

I managed to convice Dimitri and Pavel that I needed time to my self, by telling them both, I was more powerful and was not able to be weakened...  
Also I pointed out the fact that I shared a bond with the both of them, and that if need be Pavel or my self could shimmer in within a seconds notice,  
and not to mention Dimitri was able to sense my where abouts at all times... finally after hours of going back and forth they both agreed. However I was to be heavly armed ... I was reluctant but I wanted to assure both of them so I didn't argue much...

I truly felt the weight of the pressure on me... I was a wanted commodity...unfortunately... there where thoses that wanted me dead, some wanted me protected,  
and some seen me as an added protection to there coven... over the last few days we have recieved alot of messengers... stating the desire's of there coven leaders..

None of the offers or threats scared or appealed to me, except one...It came from a large coven that was located in romania. the sire's name was Adrian...  
He was said to be over a thousand years old, with the power to see future events as well as many other gifts...  
It was said he was able to see a persons true intensions, whether they where truthful, or decieving...He claimed to have had visions about the slayer...  
That a great war was coming and a great sacrafice was to be made... or in no certain terms a choice...

That was the part that appealed to me... The choice... I remember Yeva mentioning this to me at one point years ago.. I assumed at the time it meant when I left Dimitri, But now I'm not so sure, Plus the fact that I had been feeling uneasy even before this messenger came just added coal to an already glowing flame...

A movement in the shadows caught my eye. I knew it was not human because for the simple fact you could feel complete evil practically pouring off this creature...  
But it was neither Vampire or Ghoul...As I saw its blue eyes glowing, but the blue was more like ice... it was rather unnerving... I sent out a signal to Pavel and Dimitri. Within seconds they where by my side on top of the cathedral... I sent each of them a silent message saying...

" look to your left 9 oclk... there in the alley, what the hell is that thing..."

Dimitri replyed, " I don't know but whatever the hell it is, its pure evil and strong" what the hell, thats not good. it looked like a man but it definalty was not a normal man...

" Well one way to find out" said pavel ... we all agreed then silently jumped off the cathedral and headed in the direction of that thing...

I saw as it backed futher down the alley into the darkness as we approached... Now any person vamp, ghoul or otherwise would be scared shitless with the way the three of us looked... one word... we are deadly... but this bitch looked entertained, what ever the hell it is...

I decided to try and go the nonviolent way first and see if we could get information peacefully, which I highly dout but I mean I gotta try right...

" Hey, their. who are you..." I asked trying to be non threatening but firm...

The thing hissed and narrowed its eyes while laughing menously at us... out of the corner of my eye I saw both Dimitri and Pavel step slightly in front of me...

" Calm down guys, lets see if we can get some info first" I sent thru the bond... I saw both nodd there heads slightly...

" Listen, we don't want to harm you. we just want to ask you some questions... thats all" I tryed for calm again...

The next thing I know this fucking creature's tongue darts out of its mouth like a freaking snake's tongue, as his lower lip stretches out and splits down the middle with some kind of what I assume is venom dripping from its lower lip...

" Fuck dude, you look like you got rabies or something..." I said trying to defuse the problem one last time.." We could try and get you some medical help"

"Shit I guess Not" I said as it started to appaorch us... I threw up my shield around us as some of that liquid shit was shot in are direction...

" Rosalina, you alright" asked pavel as he lowered him self in a protective stance in front of dimitri and my self...

" Ya i'm good. just trying to figure out what the hell that thing is, Dimitri can you smell that, it smells like some kind of acid or something" I asked as the creature tryed getting thru my shield... " Its venom roza. Keep that shield up, if that touches any of us it won't be pretty" he said calmly... oh shit He is using the calm voice he's pissed..." Hold it steady" he said again... dam it I knew what he was about to do and I was not gonna sit back and let him nooooo way shape or form...

" I don't think so Dimitri, so don't even think about it, or I will kill you myself" I said with a glare...

I reached one hand up and shoved with my force and watched as it slamed into the wall, unfazed... fuck me... I repeated the process several times and realized it was no use... I then place my force around his neck and caused the creatures neck to snap... within seconds it's neck healed... ok it was able to self heal like a vamp... " Should I try Silver" I asked " Can't hurt" they both replyed at the same time... I mentaly rolled my eyes..  
then grabbed my silver dagger in my hand and used my power the shoot it across the air and into the creatures heart... it cryed out in pain...and passed out...  
but 30 seconds later it was up again...

" OKkkkk... any time any one of you idiot's wanna help me with this fucking thing would be great... like advice on how to fucking kill it..." I said with uncertainty...

All in all I tryed beheading it, but the freaking thing healed even quicker, stabbing , shooting snapping its neck, sliver.

" Guys This is getting ridiculus, how the hell are we suppose to kill it..." I asked getting really frustrated...

A voice behind us answered, " Try burning in it into ashes..." I realized it was nathaniel my grandfather, ok if he was here thats not good...

I raised my hand and forced fire all over its body... causeing a horrible smell and scream to come out of the creature as it shriveld in to ashes...

I dropped the shield around us and turned to face Nathaniel... " Ok not to be the 'death' of the party, I mean Its not like I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here."

Nathaniel walked over to me and touched my cheek as he searched for any injuries... " I felt you using alot of power my little one, and wanted to be sure you where all right,  
or if you needed my help" I smiled relieved he was not here to take anyone... well he could have that thing..., but you know what I mean... I mentally hollored at myself..

As all three of them laughed out loud, shit they can hear my mental babble... fuck...

Dimitri kissed my temple and continued to chuckle... I playfully shoved him... then cleared my throat...

" Grandfather, what the hell was that thing" I asked... he looked at us with clear fear and said, " Vampire demon"

" Its a demon that feeds off of vampire's, ghoulls, and anything else in its path... they're almost impossible to kill... as I'm sure you have figured out,  
fire is the only way to kill it... so you and pavel will have the power to fight them..." he said with certainty... but by the look on his face I knew there was more he had to say, I just wasn't sure I wanted to hear it... and it seemed dimitri and Pavel shared my thoughts on the matter ...

" what else aren't you telling us" I asked...

He let out a deep breath and said, " The venom will parilize the victim, while the demon feeds from them... if the demon bites into their victim,  
they will become as the vampire demon, as far as we know there is no cure.. this is a fairly new species that has been created in only the last few months,  
however in this short period of time their numbers have grown imensly... we magical folk have mannaged to keep things quiet all this time, but as their numbers grow it will be impossible to hide this..." he said with frustration... " They seem to have to feed quite often.. its like the body or host if you will starts to die out, so in order for the body or host to survive they have to feed every few hours... at this rate if something is not done we could be faceing a massive army.." he finished...

As the words left his mouth a cold feeling ran thru my veins... I have been feeling like a storm was coming, but this... this was more like being annilated...  
This was not only the concern for the vampire and ghoul world, but for all of humanitiy...

" I know you have been feeling the shift in energy Little one, those connected to the angel realm in some form can feel it" said Nathaniel in a wary tone...

He suddenly looked around as if waiting for someone else to appear, " I must go Little one, We will meet again soon, in the meantime be safe" and then he dissapeared into the shadows once more...

I new we needed to gather are strenght together join forces if you will. It was time to get more answers and I knew who to get them from...

I turned and looked at both Dimitri and Pavel and said, " Pack your bags boy where going to Romania..."

Three days and many hours later we arrived in romania... I fell in love with the old world charm and mysterious atmosphere when night fell...  
We where headed to a town called 'Salonta' it is said to be only a population somewhere near 20,000... that consisited of not only Romanians,but also Roma, or Gypsies, and Hungarians... Seeing as we where not far from the Hungarian border.

Throught out the ride, Dimitri would point out certain landmarks or buildings telling me the history of each... The city of Salonta was said to be founded,  
in 1214, but the Ivashkov coven was here even before the city... I was amazed and completely facinated with each story he told me... After driving for a bout thirty minutes, we pulled up to a castle just out side the city... The castle was very beautiful despite it's gothic design... in total it sat across a space close to at least 10 or more acres... I could feel the excitement in my self as I thought about hidden rooms, and secret passages that I would love to discover with dimitri... or a possible maze filled with rich and intoxicating aroma of jasemine , and honey suckle... along with other flowers...

We where greeted by a couple of vampire's that to my embaresment bowed and kissed my hand.. before greeting Dimitri and Pavel...  
After they carried are luggage to are rooms as we followed so we could freshen up for dinner...

I was amazed with beautiful portraits, and deep red and royal blue and purple colors that adourn the castle ... there where lush deep fabrics that covered the windows in a style that just screamed royal... In spite of the fact that every thing was breath takingly beautiful, I knew it was way over the top for my liking...

" I hope that your accomidations are to your likeing " said one of the vamps as he open the door to a room that had a huge king size bed, with gold and cream draps hanging from each bedpost canopy, with a matching color comforter... There where large floor to ceiling windows that served as doors opening to a small balcony on both sides of the bed... All in all the room was fit for a queen and king...

" This will be fine, thank you" replyed Dimitri as he watched as different emotions played across my face as I continued to take in my surroundings...

" Very well, the sire would like it , if the both of you would join him for dinner in a hour"

We both accepted the invitation, then he left the room... I sent a message to pavel who was right a cross from us...

"Pavel are you seeing this, I can't wait to get the chance to look around... dam we should have vacation here instead of come for buisisness"  
I could here pavel chuckleing across the hall as he heard my message.

" You like it here" asked Dimitri...

"Yes, its amazing but I could never live her permentaly, it would be a great place to vacation, But just think My love, how many rooms we could ravish each other in" I said as I placed kisses along his jawline...

Well why don't we start with this room" he said as he lifted me up and his eyes danced with a devious look and carried me to the bed...

I couldn't help but growl as I was filled with excitement as a thrill shot thru my body when he ripped the buttons tearing my blouse off ...

An hour later the three of us were escorted into the dineing hall...

In the middle of the room was a long table that seated over twenty... with a huge chandelier with gold and cyrstal hung above the center...  
We were shown to are seats, I chose to place my self in the middle of Dimitri and Pavel, as we waited for Adrian to join us...

Moment latter two large wooden doors opened and in walked a man that was somewhere in between the looks of James dean to Johhny depp...

Smooth flawless skin, slightly taned. Tall with broad shoulders. Dark black hair that looked messy but in a good way. With deep emerald green eyes...  
His presence just ozzed with sex appeal... He seemed like the type of person who was not accustom to rejection... yes he was definatly easy on the eyes,  
but I didn't trust him one bit...

"Ah Belikov, its been to long" adrian stated as Dimitri stood to shake his extended hand

"Ivashkov, yes it has" I could tell even though Dimitri was smileing he had a small dislike for this guy... I promised my self to get to the bottum of this latter..

Adrian then turned his attention to me and Pavel... I didn't stand up to greet him I just extended my hand to him... He bowed and kissed it.

" You must be the Beautiful Rose." I smile and said, " Its a pleasure to meet you Mr. Ivashkov"

" Please call me, Adrian. And the pleasure is all mine" he said as he continued to hold onto my hand... I didn't want him touching me any longer and was thankful when Pavel stood and said, " Hello it nice to meet you. My name is Pavel"

Adrain greeted Pavel with the same kindness but had a slight frown that he quickly covered by turning and saying "Please let us eat"

For some reason I just was not comfortable around this guy... I felt like his intensions where something more than just his proclaimed visions...

Dimitri placed his hand on my thigh under the table... I could tell he was thinking the same thing and was trying to comfort me...

servants arrived filling are glasses with blood wine, and place silver platters in front of us...the servants where extremely beautiful woman, who to my dislike came rather close to Dimitri, as well as Pavel... it was like they where doing it purposefully... the whole time I could feel Adrian watching my expression with concentration...  
He seemed to be having a hard time as his brow creased ...

fuck this shit I was not gonna sit here and play nice little girl with him... I knew exactly what he was doing as I could feel Adrain's emotions...

" Adrian, you've made a great effort in assuring I came here. Now that I am, what is it that you want."

something was very off here, I sent a silent message thru the bond, " Don't eat or drink anything... something is wrong with your guy's food"  
I could tell the both of them tensed...

" Well, Let us eat first then we will go into the topic at hand" he said in a smooth, to smooth voice, I almost agreed with him... I could tell that Dimitri was slightly dazed but made no move as Pavel felt the same way...

I stood up abruntly slightly shocking Adrian in the process and slammed both my fist down on the table, A low threatening growl escaped my lips...

" Your fucking complusion and druged food is not enough to get to me adrian..." He smiled a lazy smile but he was scared, I could feel it...

Both Dimitri and Pavel stood ready to bring down the house, but I placed a hand on both of there arms sending calming feelings thru the bond...

"You Better wipe that fucking smile off your face, and give me some answers now" I demanded as I pressed my complusion toward Adrian...

I could tell he was fighting me . If it wasn't for the fact that he was over a thousand years old he would have been spilling his guts out to me,and he knew it...

I could feel he was searching for my weakness, and was trying to control both men besides me...

" Fine have it your way Adrian" I raised my hand and he flew across the hall slamming into the floor...

I could feel him send a force my way and quickly threw up my shield blocking it ... " Pavel bring him to me now" I said in a voice I clearly didn't realize I owned,  
as it roared across the room with a ring of aurthorutiy...

Black shadows surrounded pavel as his eyes turned red and he shimmered out of sight and appeared right next to adrian...grabbing him by the throat...

adrain tryed fighting him with his mind but Pavel just gave him an evil smile and tighten his gripp... I watched with boiling anger as the room filled with vampires ready to attack us... I felt dimitri wrapp his arms around my waist from behind and kiss my neck, saying " Tell pavel to hold him " in a whisper agaisnt my skin...

I sent pavel the silent message... as the other vampires tryed to make a move toward us... my anger reaching its limit I let out an explosive force as every threat in the room was slammed agaisnt the walls unable to move no matter how much they thrashed and growled...

" Release him Pavel " He removed his hands and I watched as Adrain stood up and was speechless as his coven was entirely useless to defend him...

In an alurring and almost seductive voice I said, " Adrian... come to me ... come to me Adrian... I want to know what your blood taste like...  
You want me to taste you don't you adrian"

His eyes glazed over and his face took on that lazy smile as he walked toward me...

Someone called out, " Sire fight it, snapp out of it"

"Silence you fool" I growled out as I made sure no one else was able to speak as I made there mouths snapp shut...

I turned back to Adrian, " Yes thats it come to me Adrian... Let me taste the sweet wine that is your blood"

Adrian stood in front of me and tilt his neck for me... I felt my fangs extend to there full lenght... I reached one hand behind me and touched Dimitri's face,  
letting him know I was only doing this to get answers thru the blood... he kissed my hand and placed one finger into his mouth sucking it, I could feel his fangs extended as well and moved my finger to slice it against his fang. He moaned as a drop of my blood reached his tongue as he continued to suck on my finger for a second longer...

I pulled my hand back and grabbed Adrian's head and striked his neck demanding answers as his blood flowed into my mouth...  
I closed my eyes as I was flooded with visions of what was to come... The scenes playing before me where horriffic, as I pulled back after a minute and gasped...


	11. Chapter 11

I DON'T OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTERS... RICHELLE MEAD DOES...

OK GUYS HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BLOOD ROSE... I WILL TRY AND STICK WITH IT FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS...  
LIKE I SAID I WILL TRY... BUT AS OF RIGHT NOW MY OTHER STORY SEEMS TO BE STUCK WITH ME AT THE MOMENT...  
BUT HERE IS AT LEAST ONE NEW CHAPTER... SO HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY...

PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK... THANKS...JOHNY'SGIRL

RPOV...

I pulled back from Adrian and I gasped... the scenes where horrific to say the least...

No, no,...No... it couldn't be... I will not allow it... I thought as Yeva 's words flooded me... '''' you will have to make a choice''''''''

I could feel Dimitri's grip around my waist tighten around me...As I stared into Adrains eyes...could the outcome be changed...yes I would make certain of this...

"Everyone leave us Now" I commanded... They all turned to look at Adrain waiting for him to give the order... Adrain nodded his consent, the the rest of his line made their way out of the room... I really didn't want Dimitri or Pavel in here as well...but I knew they wouldn't leave unless I forced it...however with the reaction I had to the Blood I knew there wasn't a chance in hell , no matter how much I argued...

Adrain signed to himself and said, " I'm sorry you had to go to that extreme...but I had to be sure you really are the slayer...and the only way to test that was to make you think I was against you..." he replyed...as he walked toward a bottle of liquor...and poured him self a drink...then turned and offered us all one as well...  
of course with what I just saw I definatly needed a drink... hell I needed a bottle...

Adrian must have read my emotions because he reached under the cabinet and pulled out a new bottle and handed it to me...  
... I opened it and instead of pouring it into a glass I drank from the bottle...

" How sure are you of your visions" I asked... " I mean it can be changed right" I pleaded...

Adrian looked at me for a moment ...studying me... then replyed, "You know... your stronger than you realize...but I'm very sure of my visions, however it will happen...although certain things can be changed..."

"Roza what did you see" Dimitri asked while he studied me...

I conteplated telling him what I saw... I couldn't bring myself to tell him everything...truth was I couldn't believe it myself...

Before I opened my mouth Adrian spoke..." Somethings are not meant for others to know."

Dimitri growled at Adrian and said, " Stay out of this Romainian, I have no reason to trust you...or your so called visions"

Adrain just smirked... and said, " What's the matter Russian...afraid of a little competion"

What the hell is wrong with him,...is he asking for it...

In a flash Dimitri had Adrain by the throat as he threw a blow towards his face...Adrian blocked it and tryed to hit Dimitri...in a matter of seconds they were a blurr of mass...throwing and dodgeing punches...you could hear grunts and hissing...both growling at each other... as they smashed into chairs and other funiture in the room... I heard Dimitri growl out, " She's mine" and Adrian taunting him back by saying..." Are you sure about that" As they continued to go at each other... The scene seemed like it had been going on for half a hour but it was only a few seconds ...

I think I was to shocked from everything to really comprehend what the hell was going on...As pavel stood protectively in front of me...  
My anger,fear and frustration was growing through the the roof... I reached one hand in front of me and placed it on Pavel to move him aside...  
He flew across the room landing in a heap...what the hell I didn't push him that hard did I?

I had to stop this nonsense... " ENOUGH" I said... demanding them to stop...Dimitri and Adrain were slamed against the far wall...Looking at me in pure fear and shock... What the hell were they scared about... I thought...

"Roza, calm down...sweetheart...its ok..." he said in a strained voice...what...what the hell is he going on about... I am calm...I think...

As I searched both Dimitri and Pavel's faces... them seemed to be in pain... I looked briefly at Adrian... and he was struggling in pain as well...

" What the hell are you talking about I am calm... I'm just frustrated at all of you acting like idiots" I said barely containing my voice...

There was just to much...to much coming at me from all sides...the attacks and threats on my life, Lilly, Tasha, now this new vampire demon, the war that was coming,  
and the visions that I just saw, and to top it all off the were acting like idiots...

The three of them just let out another groan, as if in pain... " Roza ...please... enough..." said Dimitri in a painful voice...

"Rosalina" said Pavel... his voice shocked me.. and the next thing I know... his body disinigrated before my eyes...

I screamed out... "Pavel" As Dimitri and Adrain 's eyes grew even wider in fear... did I just do that... I thought as I started hyperventilating...

All of a sudden I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and heard the words, " Sleep my little one" As I fell toward the floor, when arms wrapped around me just as I was lost to the darkness...

DPOV...

The second Roza was out... We were released as I ran painfully toward Roza... How the hell did she do that...It felt as if every fiber in my body was trying to rip apart...It was like all of my body was burning and freezing at the same time... And what the hell ...did she make Pavel explode...

"What was that... How did she do that" I asked Nathanial...who thank God appeared just in time...to make her sleep...

He looked at all of us... with frustration...He snapped his fingers and Pavel appeared screaming...as he felt his body...and realized he was back...his screams died down as he was gasping for air...

Adrian was still on the floor... trying to regain himself... We had all been weakened and nearly killed by her... She was floating in the air, as dark shadows were leaving her body...  
Her hair floated around her like an avenging warrior angel...She was terrifying and beautiful at the same time...

It was Adrian who broke the silence and said, " She's acending, its happening faster than I thought it would..."

What acending...? Acending to what?

Nathanial just looked at Adrian as if he was reading him... then said, " How much do you know"

Adrain Just Looked at all of us and said, " Not here... it's not safe... Follow me.." As he waited for us to follow... I picked Roza up off the floor and carried her in my arms..

He lead us down several hallways, and through a hidden door... I couldn't help but smile as I thought about how much Roza would have enjoyed walking through hidden rooms and what nots...

He lead us to a room that was sealed and sound proof...not allowing outsiders to hear past these four walls...The room was furnished like a living room..  
I placed Roza on the couch and stood close by...

We all stood facing each other, as Pavel and myself kept close to Roza... I waited giving them a chance to explain with barely controled anger...  
I needed answers and I wanted them now...

" She will acend... she will be the leader of the underworld...no not hell... but a differnt place... something that is not easy for others outside the spiritual realm to fully understand... She has the power to control angels, demons, and anything else she is faced with...however she will have to assume the throne...or position...  
or what ever you want to call it... her powers are coming faster than they should... so she doesn't quite have control over them yet.. No one should upset her... or lie to her..  
as she will be able to see deceit..." replyed Nathanial... as he searched my face...

" The prophecy that you have heard was not entirely true.." great,... sure...don't stress... " We made the prophecy incomplete...for her protection"

Ok this is not good... I'm not sure I want to hear this... but I know I have to...

" So then, what is the truth" I said firmly...

Adrain spoke up... " She will leave this world after the coming war...acending the throne...however she will be given a choice to stay...however if she stays,  
she will lose all of her powers...and only be human... However... she will lose her memory of everything she has ever known." he finished... but I knew there was more...

"She will have a few options... however I can't tell you what they are...because she has to make them of her own free will...but I can tell you this...  
One option she can choose , does involve you..." said Nathanial... to me... " The more power she uses, the more her spirit leaves her body...that's what the dark shadows were that you all saw , As her spirit leaves her body the closer she is to acending to the throne of the underworld..."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing...She would be lost to me once again... I couldn't survive without her... I didn't want to survive without her..

" So what you are saying is that in the coming war, basically she will use enough power to fully acend... right" I asked hopeing I was wrong...  
I didn't wait for them to answer because the next thing that I thought made me even more furious...

"So when you gave her your blood,...you chose for her...you son of a bitch... You didn't tell her what she was getting herself into before doing this." I said with anger and heartache... knowing I was going to lose her once more...

" Yes, you can say I chose for her, but you forget, she was already dead...it was either offer her more time with you, or let her completely die..  
so you see the dilima" asked Nathanial in a tired voice... "Furthermore, I didn't really choose for her... it's always been her destiny...it has been written.  
The only thing we don't know for sure will be her choice in the end" he finished... "Anyways she only has one weakness now...nothing esle can harm her"...

I placed my hands over my face in frustration... I would not be a weakness for her... I would gladly give my life for hers...

" How long before she wakes" I asked...

" Any moment now " replyed nathanial... I asked one more thing... " Does she know, about all this, I mean"

" Yes, she saw the coming war and saw her self acending when she drank from me.." replyed Adrain...

I let out a exhausted breath...and said, " Leave us, all of you "

Nathanial spoke, " I will be close... if you need me... call for me... I will come.. Pavel stay outside the door..." then he disappeared into the shadows...

" Stay as long as you need to, She will have the protection of myself along with my line...and that goes for you as well" stated Adrain just as he left the room followed by Pavel... " Adrian" I called not really sure what to say...

He turned and looked at me and smiled saying, " Don't worry about it..Dimitri... I baited you...purposefully... I needed to see the extent of your love for her...  
my main concern is her safty...and making sure she.. doesn't get taken advantage of... you've proven your loyalty..."

"What's in this for you... I mean why are you wanting to protect her besides ... her saving are asses in the coming war..." I asked trying to figure him out...

He smirked and said, " Like I said... not all things can be revealed...however my reasons are my own... I am of no threat to either of you..."  
the turned and left the room...

I sat in a chair across from her and watched as she slept peacefully... How was I suppose to go through this... when all I wanted was to keep her safe,

and in my arms... I knew she saw everything that happened, but I now wish she didn't... I wanted to keep her hidden from the world...

Was it my destiny, to always be alone... to lose the one person that meant more to me than anything else... It seemed as if we just found each other...  
Only to be ripped apart again by destiny... I reached into my pocket and fingered the box with the engagment ring inside...

If I only had a short amount of time left with her... I wanted to tie myself to her as much as possible,... just to know that even for a small amount of time I could proclaim my love for her to the world... Letting her know how much I love and needed her always... I knew without a shadow of a dout that the coming war,... was only a few weeks away... But I would spend every moment showing her how much I love her and showwering her with everything she wanted..

"Dimitri, hey...you ok my love" she whispered...while her eyes were still closed... I walked closer and kneeled beside her, running my fingers through her hair...  
" I'm fine...sweetheart..." I whispered back as I kissed her forehead... She gave me a beautiful smile as she opened her eyes...

She must have remembered everything because her face twisted in pain... I quickly wiped away her tears," Shshshsh... it's alright Roza...you didn't kill Pavel, and everyone is all right...Pavel is just out side the door.." I said trying to comfort her...

She searched my eyes, seeing the truth and she settled down... she pulled me closer to her and said, " I 'm so sorry... I can't lose you... I love you so much" she said against my neck... I rubbed her back softly and said, " I love you to... so...so much Roza... I'll always be here for you" as I brought my lips to hers and kissed her lips gently... I could feel every emotion through the bond as she opened herself up to me...

She let me feel the magnitude of love she held for me... I was overwhelmed with how much she would sacrifice just to be with me...she would give her life for me...

I always knew she loved me... but I was always a little uncertain, after she left me... but now there was no question as to her feelings for me...  
The one thing that she tryed to hide is what stuck out to me... she was extremely jealous of the fact that other women knew me... She wanted me all to herself...

I was pleased and thrilled at the fact that she was so possesive toward me,.. but I was also sad.. that I couldn't say that I had never been with other women...

"Roza, I'm sorry I can't change things in my past... If I could I would in a heart beat... but...never have I been in all my years, so in love ...so happy, as I am with you..  
I want so much for you... I want to take you away from all of this and just spend the rest of my life making you happy... Your the only one that I want...

What I'm trying to say is Roza... will you marry me" ...

Her tiny body trembled as huge tears poured down her face... She smile a big smile through her tears and said, " Yes"

If I had I heart it would have been doing cart wheels... she laughed out loud as she must have felt my emotons... I pulled her lips to mine and kissed her with all the love I held for her... She melted in my arms, as she moaned into my mouth...

I pulled back and opened the little black box I held in one hand, revealing her engagement ring... Her eyes widen as she took in the large diamond...  
I pulled the ring out and placed it on her deilicate finger...it fit perfectly... She rewarded me by throwing herself into my arms and kissing me all over my face...

saying, " Thank you,... thank you... I love you so ...so...so... much...thank you... thankyou. its so beautiful.." as she continued to kiss me all over...

I simply laughed out loud... and said, " Thank you...my love for agreeing to marry me.."

Then she gasp and pulled back, " I gotta call Lissa. and we gotta make plans... I don't want a big wedding but I would like a few people...oh but, we have to invite your line.  
if you want to... oh and were do we have the wedding hmm..." her face was so serious I laughed ...she looked at me shyly and said, " Sorry I just got carried away, I'm so happy..."

"I'm excited to Roza, I get to call you my wife... I also can't wait...but I don't want you to worry about anything... just tell me what you want... and you will have it...  
anything...the sky is the limit... I will make sure that what ever you want... it will be done... but you will not stress or worry... do you understand" I replyed trying to keep the smile off my face... but failing miserably...

She smiled at me and kissed my lips again... God I loved her so much... Just a simple kiss and I would gladly give into whatever she wanted...  
yes its officail I will gladly admitt... I'm totally 100% hands down whipped...but I didn't care... the world could burn before my eyes and I wouldn't care as long as she was with me...

The kiss was slowly building into more...as I gently lied her down against the sofa...She wrapped her hand into my hair pulling me closer to her...  
I pulled back a little to kiss down her neck...as she moaned... I needed her... I needed to feel her skin against mine...as I pulled her clothes from her body...

She grabbed my shirt and tryed opening each button but was failing apparently as she let out a growl... I grabbed her hands and placed them above her head, and whispered..." I'll do it roza...calm down...my love... and let me take the lead tonight... just give your self to me ..."

"Yes" she whispered back... her breathe fanning my face...sending a thrill through my body...

I wanted to take things slow and gentle... I wanted to make love to my future wife... I wanted to give her pleasure in a way she never felt before...  
I wanted her see all of me...as I opened up my side of the bond to her... her breathe caught in her throat, as she felt everything I kept from her...

Everything I've ever felt for her... my fears... my desire...my need...the part of myself I never showed her, afraid she would hurt me...what I felt the first time I saw her...  
As I contunued to look into her tear filled eyes... I lowered my lips to hers slowly...as she opened her mouth to recieve what I was offereing her...

As the night progressed... I tenderly made love to her...not holding anything back...as we truly became one...  
We ended on the floor in front of the fireplace...with her cradled in my arms...as I played with her hair...her head on my chest...as soft music played in the back ground...

"Where would you like to get married.." I asked her... she was quiet for a while lost in thought...after a few momets she said...

" I'd like to get married in russia... I'd like it to be where you grew up as a boy."

I looked at her...extremely happy about this choice...

" I grew up in a small little town named... Baia." she smiled as if she could already picture it...

" Oh and I'd like it if,... well does your country have certain culture styles ... well what I mean is I'd like to incorparate your russian heritage into the ceromony"

I smiled as I thought of some of the customs... "Well one thing is well there are no brides maids or groomsmen...just witnesses...also the day of the wedding...  
the bride is kept somewhere in a bulding on the highest floor... The groom will have to face a varitety of different challenges before he can claim his bride...

Also during the reception...the bride can be stolen by friends and family... the groom would have to pay a ransom to get his bride back...also your friends can steal your shoes...making the groom pay to get them back... the guest would give a toast..and drink champagne... then say Gor'ko ! which means bitter...

Then everyone shouts the same thing... wanting the bride and groom to kiss for a certain amount of time...trying to make the wine sweet...

However the toast begans when some one annouces 'Za molodykh' which means for the newly weds... but also russian wedding last for at least two or more days..."  
I said... waiting to see her reaction... Her face lite up with amazement...

"That sounds wonderful... I'd love to incorperate that into our wedding.." she stated quietly...

"As I said... my love... anything you want...you'll have it...just as long as at the end of the day I can claim you as my own.." I placed a small kiss on her head..

"Well I don't want to wait long... I'd like to have the wedding soon... I want to claim you as mine too" she smiled devilish at me...

"How soon Roza" I asked hopeing she would say within the month... I couldn't wait to make her my wife...

"Well as soon as possilible...but in all likely no longer than a month...as that seems to be the soonest I could imagine pulling off a wedding...".  
she said wondering about something...

"What..are you thinking.." I asked... needing to know..

"Well I have to find a dress... and I need to get started if, I'm getting married in a month...but I want my dress to be Russian style...and well..."  
I cut her off before she could stress about it to much...just as my phone started to ring... I grabbed my phone out of my pants lying beside the couch..

" Belikov" I answered..

" It's about time you asked her to marry you... I was worried you was gonna wait till I got old and gray" said a annoyed voice ...  
I chuckled at the old woman on the line...

" I'm sorry Yeva, I made you wait so long...but I could never seem to find a time when we were alone..." she cut me off by saying...

" Ya, Ya... just put my sweet Roza on the phone... now..."

I shook my head and handed roza the phone...and said... " Yeva wants to speak with you...'

She reached for the phone a little scared and said, "Hello"

They talked for what seemed like hours...before roza hung up...

She turned to me and smiled saying, " I have a dress... and guess what... we can have the wedding in two weeks...apparrently Yeva knew we wanted to marry soon"

Well that crafty old witch... I thought..smileing like a fool...

" Now why don't you show me again how much you love me..." said roza with a gleam of fire in her eyes... As I felt lust consume me with burning passion...


	12. Chapter 12

I DON'T OWN VA OR ITS CHARATERS... RICHELLE MEAD DOES...

HEY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER...

I AM WRITING THIS NEXT CHAPTER BUT PLEASE UNDERSTAND YES I KNOW WHERE I WANT THIS STORY TO GO AND WHERE IT IS LEADING, BUT ITS A LITTLE DIFFICULT FOR ME TO WRITE IT AT THE MOMENT... AS MY MIND KEEPS WONDERING OFF TO MY OTHER STORY...

SO IF ITS BAD LET ME KNOW... I WILL DO MY BEST ,,,,,,

PLEASE REVEIW ON BOTH STORIES AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK...  
THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS SO FAR... THEY REALLY DO HELP ME TO WANT TO WRITE FASTER...!

THANKS AND HOPE YOU ENJOY, JOHNNY 'S GIRL !

P..S... ROSE AND DIMITRI NEED A LITTLE DOWN TIME... OR AT LEAST I THINK THEY DO...

BEFORE MORE DRAMA STARTS UP AGAIN...

RPOV...

We have been here in Romania for the last few days... The atmosphere was really tense at first but, thankfully everything has calmed down alot...

Dimitri has been making alot of calls... He wants me to have the wedding of my dreams and has been making sure that happens... of course I tryed to tell him I could handle things along with the help of Yeva and Lissa, but he has persisted , that I just relax while he makes sure they follow my desires for our wedding...

So here I sit on a chair outside our bedroom, on one of the attached balconies... sipping on a glass of blood wine...watching the sunset...thinking about the coming war..

I had called and told Alberta about the new vampire demons and how to kill them... She told me, Some upsetting news, that Mason went missing two days ago,  
and no one seems to know where he is... Of course I wanted to rush home and send out a search party to find him... but she assured me that they can handle things without Pavel or myself... So I reluctantly agreed and told her to keep me informed if anything changes or if they find him...

I also informed her of the coming war... She told me that whatever I needed men, weapons...just whatever, that it would be there when I asked for it... and that they were already working on a fire weapon, to use against the vampire demons...

Adrian being a very old vampire had alot of contacts as well...Not to mention So did Dimitri... They both have been rather busy making calls and meeting with vampires who could be trusted allies, to help in fighting the war... And last but not least Pavel...

Pavel has been keeping a close eye on me, but since I practically killed him he doesn't let anyone get me upset, I assured him I was fine.. and he has been keeping the company of a very pretty romanian woman... or vampire woman...

At first I wasn't sure about how I felt about that... not that I was jealous really more like I was being over protective...Pavel has been with tons of women, but never a vampire...  
So I think thats where I had the problem... He talked to me about it privately and told me I was being a hipocrite...because I was in fact getting married to a vampire...

I realized my stupidness and told him to just be careful...The truth is since Pavel has been bonded to me... I secretly found out how he really feels towards me..  
I never realized that Pavel loved me more than just in the brother, type...way... He was totally in love with me...

However I kept that information to my self...truth be told I loved pavel just as well... But not in the way he loved me... I loved him like a true brother...  
He was afraid to show me his true feelings and tryed to hide it from me... So I played along...but was glad that he accepted the fact that Dimitri was the only one for me...

As I sit here and think about the coming war and other things... I could not help but feel like my time was short...  
I didn't want to be the leader of the under world...but what other choice did I have... could I really leave Dimitri...no... I couldn't ...

What I could not figure out was... I kept being told... I would have a choice to make... but what was the choice...and would I make the right one...

calm,...deep breathes rose... I told myself...as I finished the glass of blood wine and poured myself another...

"Stop worring so much little one" said a voice sitting next to me, that was not there a moment ago...

I closed my eyes and smiled, " Grandfather... you always seem to be around when I need someone."

I felt his hand extend and touch my cheek, as he said, " And I always will be...my little one.." he seemed to always call me that...and truth be told.. I surprisingly didn't mind...As much as I loved Abe and Janine, I felt some how closer to nathanial... go figure I felt closer to death... no pun intended...

He chuckled out loud and said, " Ah Rose... you truly are refreshing to be around...you make me feel alive again...no pun attended" he laughed at himself..  
as did I ... I forgot he could read my mind and emotions... as I blushed...

After a few moments we quiet down and we sat and watched the sunset...he placed his chair closer to me as I leaned my head on his shoulder, he placed his arm around me ...enjoying the closeness of being around a loved one...

After a while he looked over at me and said, " You know you are so strong... stronger than you realize... and I don't mean your powers...  
When the time comes... you will make the right choice for you... Only do what makes you happy little one." he then kissed my cheek and dissapreared... I heard his voice on the wind as he said, "You only need to call out to me and I will come... be safe...my little one"

I smiled at the thought... I was so touched by his words... I was his grand daughter... gosh that sounded weird to my own ears...

But never the less...it got me thinking... what would my life have been... if Dimitri and I were able to have children... and if we did... I could only picture how spoiled and loved a little girl or little boy would be...

I could just picture a little girl...with big puppy dog eyes, looking at Dimitri...pouting if she didn't get her way...And just to think...That Dimitri..with his over six foot tall self becoming all mush, as he gave into this tiny little girl... God if only it was possible...

" Thats a beautiful thought Roza" said dimitri behind me... I was a bit startled...as I yelped out...

He chuckled and said, " I'm sorry my love... I didn't mean to scare you... but I could feel a sadness in you and came to see if you were alright...  
then I could feel your emotions and picture what you were seeing... And I'm sorry Roza...I'm sorry I can't give you that... no matter how much or hard I wish..."

he said as he kneeled in front of me and placed his head in my lap...

I ran my fingers through his hair...and said, " Its not your fault my love...we both can't give each other that...as much as I would love to as well, but it was merely a thought... you are more than enough... besides...can you really picture me as a mother... Please... that kid would be messed up... we'd go broke just from the therapy the kid would need" I said , trying to lighten the mood...

He looked into my eyes and smiled but it didn't reach his eyes..." Roza, you would be a wonderful mother... any child in the world would be lucky to have you as there mother"

"Well maybe, but like I said... we both can't give that to each other.. so let's not dwell on it..besides I would not want to bring a child into this world right now..."

as I brought his lips to mine to cut off his next words and change the subject...

After a few moments I pulled back and smiled and said..." Well we only have another few days to the wedding,... are you sure you haven't changed your mind..  
because once you marry me Mr. Belikov... your gonna be stuck with me.." as I gave him a seductive look...

He growled back and said, " Roza, I can't wait... till you become Mrs. Belikov...and if you think, that I'm gonna change my mind ...then woman,... I must not be convincing you enough," as he nipped at me lips and slide down to my neck... I wanted him to drink from me...

"Dimitri" I moaned as I tilted my head to let him know what I wanted...he moaned against my neck and placed a soft sensual kiss their before he pulled back and sunk his fangs into me...

the feelings that erupted into me was almost better than any orgasmn i have ever felt... as with each pull I felt my blood enter his mouth...  
His arms wrapped around me, rubbing me...as I clung tighter to him... my own fangs growing in lenght...as he lifted me and carried me inside to the bed...

He lifted my skirt, to my waist...as his body rubbed against me, grinding... needing...wanting...  
He spread my legs... and pushed my panties aside as two of his fingers entered me... He moved them slowly...exploring me... before he started pumping them in and out of me... I moaned out loudly..." Oh ...Dimitri... Please..."

He released my neck, licking the blood dripping down...then quickly captured my moans into his mouth... I could taste my blood on his mouth, which only further drove me crazy...

I quickly turned us over as I was on top... Dimitri tilted his neck offering me his blood...as his hands gripped my waist...I pulled him up a little ...  
causeing me to straddle his waist ...and sunk my fangs deep into his neck...at first, I closed my eyes...but a second latter, I felt like I was being watched...  
I opened my eyes and through the mirror I saw Adrian leaving the room...as the door shut quietly behind him...

I was about to pull away but dimitri grabbed one of my breast firmly and bit into me once more...causeing all thoughts to flee my mind...

We remained like that for only a few seconds more before I pulled back... he layed me down on the bed and ripped my panties apart...

" Dimitri," I groaned... "if you insist on continuing to rip every pair of panties I own... your gonna have to buy me more... or I"m gonna just stop wearing them all together.."

"Mhhhh, just stop wearing them...but if you insist I will buy you more... so I can rip those as well" he said in a husky voice...  
which only turned me on more...

" I can't wait any longer roza" he said as he entered me... "Mhhmmhmm, so good...ya...oh roza you drive insane.." he moaned into my ear as he pushed himself in and out of me...hitting the right spot each time... as my fingers dug into his back... I could feel his muscles strain and contract with each move he made...

My back arched pushing him closer and deeper inside me..." Oh my God...Dimitri... Don't stop... please...more..." I panted agaisnt his chest...  
as he continued to bring me closer to the edge...

To say Dimitri was skilled... is an understatement... he'd bring me so close...but then pull back...then almost right there again...he continued his tortorous pleasure on my body...and when he finally did allow me my orgasmn...it came hard, long...and gushing... as my body shuttered with the force of it...

But just because I would cum... he wouldn't... until I was completely drained or satisfied...which usally we ended with me being drained...because I could never get enough of him...as he seemed to never get enough of me...

Hours latter we layed in each others arms... talking and smileing every so often... after a while Dimitri grew tired as I rubbed his scalp in a soothing motion...  
I covered him with the blanket and placed my robe on... I placed a kiss to his cheek and made my way out of the room...towards the kitchen...hoping to have a late night snack...

I open the fridge and see a small turkey and decide to make myself a sandwich... I grab the platter holding the turkey and place it on the counter and turn to the pantry,  
Looking for a loaf of bread... finding what I need... I place it on the counter and find a carving knife...

"You know..." said a voice behind me...scaring the shit out of me... I turn quickly and threw the knive as it plants it self into Adrain's heart...  
His eyes are opened widely in shock...

" OK... well I was definalty not expecting that...but,... well do you always treat people like that..when you are a guest in there house...and quite frankly... I'm happy to see your aim is accurate...but I'm also extremely glad this knife is not sliver"... he grunted as he pulled the knife out of his heart...

I was stunned as I sat there frozen in shock... what the hell is wrong with me... but furthermore he should have known better than to sneak up on me...

" No, I don't normally treat people like that...but you being as old as you are, should have known better than to sneak up on me like that...your lucky I didn't blow you up by mistake..." I replyed a little bitter... as I remembered he walked in on Dimitri and I...

His eyes widen a fraction more as what I said dawned on him, " Ok, I'll give you that one... my apolgies..." he said as he looked me over...

I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable but I would be damned if I let him know that...

" Well you know...if you keep staring like that... I might feel the need to throw another knife at you.." I said with sarcasism...

He chuckled and looked at the food sitting on the counter..." Are you hungry, I'm sorry of course you are... let me call someone to make you something..."

"No, you don't need to do that... I am perfectly capable of making my own sandwich...um would you like one as well" I asked trying to be polite since I did stabb him..

"Well, I'll tell you what... I will make both of us one.. how's that.." he smiled kindly at me and made his way around the kitchen and grabbing two plates...  
mustard and mayo, lettuce and other stuff...

I sat down on one of the bar stools at the breakfast island..." Um sure" I replyed... as I sent out a message to see if Dimitri was awake..  
I didn't want to be alone with Adrain...however no such luck... and just as I was about to send one to Pavel... he sent me one saying..." I'm here...  
don't worry Rosalina...but I will keep out of eye sight..for now..."

I visibly relaxed...knowing Pavel was close by... for some reason I kept feeling like Adrain wanted something more from me... but I was not sure what exactly...

He just continued to make us something to eat... when he finished he handed me one plate and sat next to me...not saying a word...  
After we ate I remained silent for a moment and then thought,...fuck it... I want to know what the hell his intensions are...

" Adrain, can I be blunt with you.." I asked... regardless of his response I was gonna be blunt anyway...

" I want to know what you want from me..." I said slightly annoyed...

He studied me for a moment then said,... " Ok thats fair,... I will tell you.. but don't be upset... remember you asked..." I just sat there with a blank expression not giving him a clue one way or another...

" I like you Rose...wait before you say anything,... yes I know you are to marry the russian... But, I'd like to get the chance to be able to know you better.."

Ok, did he just fucking proposition me for sex... what the fuck is wrong with this man... did I fucking look easy to him...

" Rose please don't be angry,... remember you asked... so I was honest with you."

I stayed silent for a while... " Pavel go check on Dimitri...make sure he is still asleep... I will be fine... and don't you dare breath a word of this to him...because unfortunatley we need this jackass. in the war... is that understood.." I sent through our bond..." Of course Rosalina, but I want a shot at this dipshit...so save some for me.."

I didn't bother responding back to Pavel, as I continued to study Adrain... after a few minutes i asked another question...

" Adrain, why did you watch us... yes I know, I saw you leave...but I also know you watched for a few minutes... before you left.."

He gave me a lazy grin as he relaxed a little more around me,... yes thats it relax you idiot... thats exactly what I want you to do... I thought...

" I won't say that I'm sorry for something I'm not sorry about... but what I will say is that... like I said... I like you... ... I like you alot rose...I'm drawn to you, in a way that I can't seem to help my self... I've never felt like that before about anyone in all my thousand years...  
so when I walked in on the both of you, I couldn't help myself... watching the way he pleasured your body..."

My skin was crawling with disgust... what am I a freaking trophy to place on his mantle... he wanted to say more but I cut him off by saying...

"Listen hear you fucking pervert...peeping tom piece of shit... I don't like you Adrain... furthermore, I don't trust you...But just so we are crystal clear...  
You so much as look at me in a way that makes me uncomfortable...not only will I watch and laugh as Dimitri beats the tens shades of shit out of you,  
I"ll let Pavel have a few rounds, before I blast your ass to the underworld...got that... and if wasn't for this coming war...you'd already be dead...  
So keep your distance... and think twice before you decide to insult me, by asking for a fuck...that will never happen... you asshole " I growled out...  
then stormed out of the kitchen...

I was breathing heavy... from the anger... I needed to calm down... breathe rose... breathe... calm... think about Dimitri...calm...  
I could feel my body shaking with anger, at his insinuating insults... my God...what do these people think... I needed to calm down...

I could hear someone in the kitchen talking... One was Adrain the other was Pavel...

"Listen, and listen well bloodsucker...If you ever speak to her like that again... there won't be anything anyone can do to stop me from ripping your throat out..." threaten Pavel...

I made my way closer to the kitchen to hear more of what was going on...

"Don't assume that you can threaten me boy... I can have your balls served to me on a fucking platter... if I wanted..." Adrain threaten right back...

Pavel moved faster than I have ever seen him move as black shadows surrounded him while his eyes glowed with fire...as he snarled at Adrain...

" You should not assume at all Adrain..." Adrain seemed to be turning whiter than he already was as if he was in pain...  
but Pavel was only standing in front of him... I came into veiw to get a better look at what was going on...

Pavel had a sliver blade into Adrain's chest an inch away from his heart and another silver blade at Adrains balls...

" What was that about a silver patter you were saying" asked Pavel in a low menousing voice... as the blade dug deeper toward his balls ...

I had to fight back a laugh, this was something I had done many times while training the team, when they said something out of line to me in the beggening...

" I'm sure he understands your point now, Let him go Pavel..." I said as Pavel released him and backed up and stood right next to me...

I shook my head, and said, " Let that be a warning to you Adrain... because if Dimitri finds out... Believe me it will much...much worse...and I won't be able to stop him...  
not that I would anyway..."

" Understood, please accept my apoligies... for my degrading behavior.. toward you dear Rose" he said and left the kitchen...

Pavel turned to looked at me and said, " Are you alright Rosalina "

I signed and said, " Yes, I'm fine...but I"m gonna tell Dimitri...he has the right to know... I won't keep things from him anymore... I've done that enough in my past...  
I only hope I can convince him not to kill that jackass, cause unfortunaltly we need everyone we can get when the war comes..."

Pavel smirk and raised his eyebrows... then looked over my head... he kissed my forehead and said, " No need... he's right behind you..."

shit...shit... shit...

I turned around slowly and saw the Russian God in all his glory... as his eyes glowed with fury...man...this was not...good... he was still as a board...  
thats even worse...fuck...I could feel the anger rolling off him in waves...but he didn't move a muscle...the less he moved the angrier he got...  
believe me I've seen it...although he seemed calm on the outside I knew what he was feeling...

"Dimitri" I said slowly...not wanting him to be angry with me... if I'm honest I was a little scared of him right now...

He must have felt my emotions, because he said, " Come here Roza..." in a calm voice...

I took a small step to stand in front of him... and although I didn't do anything wrong... I felt guilty...why... I have no idea...but I think I blamed my fucking stomache...

He placed his arms around me and held me close...taking deep breathes as he burried his face in my neck... I realized he did this alot when trying to calm down...

"Dimitri... lets go to our room, my love.." I pulled away and grabbed one of his hands...pulling him toward our room... he kept the other arm around my waist...  
You see I learned along time ago, that male vampires in general were not sharing people...they were very possesive when it came to their females...  
and Dimitri was no exception... infact Dimitri barely tolerated Pavel,... and the only reason he did was because Pavel apparently made it clear he was only a protector and brother figure in my life...

I really couldn't be upset with Dimitri because the female vampires who were married, or found there mates.. well they were possesive to...and so was I...

We made it back to our room, as I shut and locked the door behind us... Iead dimitri to the bed and removed his clothes and made him lie down...  
He watched every move I made as his eyes were glued to mine... I removed the robe leaving my self bare before him... I climbed on to the bed and straddled him...his arms gripped my waist almost painfully...as If his gripp was claiming me...branding me as his...

I lowered myself onto his hard shaft...I moaned at the feel of him filling me,... I could still feel his anger, but it was not directed at me as his face was emotionless..  
I needed to reassure him...it would be the only way to make him calm down and not leave this room and kill that jackass... he heard most of the conversation,  
as soon as pavel threaten Adrain...but he was still conteplating throwing me off him and ripping Adrain apart...

"Relax my love... let me pleasure you...let me show you, I belong to you...and only you..." I said in a soothing voice...  
His grip loosen slightly on my waist...but he was still holding me tightly...I placed my hands on his chest...rubbing slowly... a low rumble was vibrateing deep in his chest, as if he was purring... " Tonight I want to pleasure you...I want to make you cum for me... I want you to cum inside me..." I continued soothingly...  
He continued to purr...it was sort of hard to explain,...it was like a growl...but lower...as if he was enjoying the way I was talking to him...or as if he was content...

I began to ride him, slow and taking long strokes up and down his shaft... I rocked my hips back and forth... as I watched pleasure overtake his features...  
His eyes watching my body and movements with burning lust ...but he never said a word or moaned...it was like he was taking pleasure in watching the way..  
I worshiped and adourn his body with my movements...The whole time I could almost feel that with every stroke that I gave...it was as if he was leaving his mark on me,  
as well as in me... it was like he was branding me ...makeing me off limits to any other male that even attempted to look at me would see his branded mark on me ..  
proclaiming me as Dimitri's...

I decided to tease him a little..." Who do I belong...my love...tell me... say it...who do I belong to"" I asked taunting him...

He growled as if he was a visious beast ," Your mine Rozzaaa... You belong to me... If I ever catch you looking at another man, the same was you look at me...I'll kill him."  
his acent getting deeper as he spoke... " Your mine... and only mine"

I moaned...as I continued to ride him..."Yes... I only belong to you... I could never look at another the same way... my love..." I purred as I looked into his eyes...

His head was thrown back as he roared out as his orgasmn took him over... I felt his body shutter with the force of it... filling me completely...

satisfied I lowered my head on his chest and placed a small kiss there... then closed my eyes as sleep took me over...

He whispered..." I love you so much ...so much it scares me sometimes..."

Then I was out...

HEY GUYS... LIKE I SAID...PROBABLY MY WORST OR HARDEST CHAPTER FOR ME TO WRITE...BUT ANYWAY... I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT AT LEAST A LITTLE...

AND AS FOR ADRAIN...DOESN'T HE ALWAYS HAVE A HIDDEN AGENDA FOR EVERYTHING HE DOES! DON'T HATE ADRAIN JUST YET...  
AND AS FOR DIMITRI...WELL HE WAS NOT MAD AT ROSE...HE WAS MORE INSECURE THAN ANYTHING...  
REMEBER SHE LEFT HIM ONCE...

SO THAT IS WHY HE FEELS THE WAY HE DOES... WELLL THANKS AGAIN PLEASE REVEIW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK..  
WEDDING SCENE COMING SOON...


	13. Chapter 13

I DON'T OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTERS... RICHELLE MEAD DOES...

I KNOW IT HAS BEEN A WHILE BUT HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT..

THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS... AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO HANG IN THERE WITH ME...

I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE AND ALSO I AM DEICATING THIS CHAPTER TO DELICIOUSE...THANKS SO MUCH SWEETY...  
YOUR REVIEW REALLY WARMED MY CRAZY HEART AND RETARDED MIND...LOL...  
AS WELL AS EVERYONE ELSE'S... THANKS SO MUCH! JOHNNY'S GIRL...

MY POV...

Over the next few days, the atmosphere was a little tense...Rose was doing her best to stay away from Adrain, As it seemed like Dimitri was ok for the moment...

However, that was only his outward appearance... What he failed to remeber was that Rose could feel his emotions as well as his thoughts...

But she made sure to assure him of her loyalty and love for him...which in turn,.. resulted in even more intense love making, between the both of them...Not that either one of them were complaining...

It was finally the day they where leaving for Bia.., The wedding was in two days...and they would be staying in one of Dimitri's many houses...which were more like mansions...  
Lissa was meeting them there along with Abe..and the team...Alberta was coming as well... As for Janine...she had been dead set against coming till the last moment...

Lissa told Rose that Abe had threaten her mother profusely saying, that if she so much as made one comment out of line, or upset rose in any way...he would drain her dry dispite the fact he was still in love with her...He also said that he would turn her in to a vampire and keep her as his personal slave...

Rose was shocked at first but laughed at the irony of it all... As for Dimitri he seemed to be extremely happier each day as the wedding date approached...  
As they boarded Dimitri's private plane, He grabbed hold of her hand and lead her to a private room at the back of the plane...

Inside was a small bedroom, but was big enough to hold a small sofa, along with a queen size bed, with an attached bathroom off to the side...  
he layed her on the bed and kissed her lips soflty.. with such tenderness... her heart soared with love and happiness...As he smiled down at her...

He could feel her emotions, through the bond...and was overcome with the enormity of his desire for her... He layed down beside her holding her close to him...Her head on his chest..  
He couldn't wait to make her his wife...To give her, his last name...He thought back to when he found her on the small balcony, sitting and watching the sunset...  
He couldn't help but wish he was able to give her a child..or children... He would do anything..in his power if it was possible... if only...

However, he had been hiding the fact that since she had been changed into what she was now...that each time he drank from her, He would feel like something in him was changing..  
He wasn't sure what it was, but he was able to control some of the same powers she seemed to have...it wasn't as strong as her's..he could only seem to hold onto each element for only a short amount of time... When it first happened he was angry...his emotions were all over the place...it was the night Rose and Pavel had threaten Adrain..

He was lying in bed as Rose was on top of him...it wasn't that he was angry with her persay, but as she was giving her self to him...He couldn't help but picture Adrian's hands on her...it was then that he realized as she was giving her self to him that some of the things in the room were levitateing... At first he thought rose was doing it, but as he opened himself to her feelings...she was consummed with making sure that he was made assure she belonged to him..and him only..

Thankfully Rose had not noticed, as he quickly set everything back down again...But didn't give it to much thought as he was consumed with the pleasure she was giving him... that night had been an real eye opener for him...he knew for sure with out a dout, that she would never willingly give her self to anyone but him..  
That was the only reason, he didn't tear Adrian apart...as well as the fact that Pavel was threatening Adrain, each time rose was out of earshot...  
Pavel taunted Adrain by saying He would hold Adrian down and let the russian torture him...by cutting his manhood to pieces...and wait for to heal to repeat the process...

Adrian would turn pale and a little green looking as he would quickly leave the room...

But now that they were out of Adrian's home, Dimitri knew he needed to tell Rose about the new things that were happening with him...  
and now was as good a time as any...

DPOV...

I placed a kiss on Roza's head and cleared my throat... I was trying to figure out a way to tell her what I had been noticeing about me...

She turned her face up to look at me, and said, " Just say it, my love.."

She always knew ...it always amazed me how...two people could be so in tune with one another, as the both of us..

"Roza, I need to tell you something...but I don't want to worry you..." I said pausing waiting for her reaction...

Her face was serious for a moment then she said, " What ever it is, we can face it together.." as she placed her hand on my cheek...

I closed my eyes for a moment, then opened them and looked right into her eyes... I could feel her sending me calming feelings through the bond...

" Roza, since I have been drinking from you, I have been feeling different...not in a bad way...but well... I noticed that I can control some of the powers you do..  
it's not as strong, and I can only hold it for a small amount of time..." I said all in one sentence as the words rushed out of my mouth...

She stayed quiet for a while as she searched my face... I didn't want her to think I was purposely trying to pull her powers into me for my own benifit...  
It was said, that whoever drank from her would be able to have the same powers...but also she would have to will it to them...so to speak...

I could feel desperation creep into me , I only hope she realized I had no knowledge before hand that this was happenning, and that I would never use her for this purpose...  
The truth was I love her...and only wanted to be with her...

I opened my mouth to speak, but she placed a finger on my lips..." My love...why were you afraid...to tell me... I know you would never do anything to harm me or hurt me...  
As I said before... I belong to you... and you belong to me...What's mine is yours... and if that means you want the powers I have... well then there yours. as well..."

She finished then kissed my lips... She never stopped amazing me each day...

"I love you Roza, so much." I said against her lips... " As I love you..." she said in a whisper...

I placed my hands on her face as the kissed turned more passinate... We both knew we couldn't get carried away as the others on the plane could hear us...but It was not easy...

We kissed for a moment longer before she pulled back and I groaned in frustration...She laughed and said, " Oh...don't worry my love...you can have your way with me...  
when we arrive in Bia..." as her eyes twinkled in mischief...

My pulse quicken at the thought...as I growled playfully at her... We teased each other for a few more moments before she looked at me and said, " Show me.."

"Show you what" I asked...not sure what she ment...

" Show me what you can do with my powers... I want to see... this could be really good when the times comes.." she said in a serious voice...

I couldn't argue with her...about that...this would be really good, if could control it.. So I nodded my head and looked over at the night stand... A lamp was sitting on top of it..

I consenitrated on trying to move the lamp, but only managed to slide it an inch, before I lost control of it...

" Hmmm... we will have to practice, when we get to Bia... I want you to drink from me again before we try...and see what happens..." she finished with excitement in her eyes..

I searched her eyes..."Roza. I ..." she shushed me by kissing my lips again...

We layed in each others arms talking, and just enjoying one another till it was time to land...

As we stepped off a black suv...pulled up...Stan and Eddie stepped out and opened the doors for us...shortly after we arrived at my home...

I looked at Roza to see what was wrong, as she had stopped walking...she was looking at the house, her eyes gleaming with an unknown sparkle..

" Roza" I asked...starting to get a little worried that maybe she didn't like the house..

" Nothing... its ...just... so beautiful.." she said a little dazed... I smiled and said, " Yes , it is...but not as beautiful as you.."

She snorted...and said..." You are so cheesy sometimes comrade... I just can't believe this is your house is all..." she smiled a loving smile at me...

" This house is yours to.. Roza... what's mine is yours.." the truth was, it really was hers... I had drawn up all the paper work of all my entire estate...stating that in the event of my death that everything I owned as well as my line was hers.. Also her name was already added to everything I owned... I had planned on telling her sooner but hadn't had the chance..

" Ya, right... I mean..." I stopped her from saying anything futher as I placed one finger over her lips and said, " Roza.. what I said is true.. I have already added your name to all my affairs, houses..cars , accounts...as well as my second in command of my line.. If something should happen to me..you will take over...all that I own and claim..."

I watched her eyes become glassy..with unshed tears...she was speechless...I had to laugh...as I thought and said," Have I rendered the great Rose Hathaway speechless"

She just keep starring at me dumb founded unable to form a sentence...She just keep mumbling...

I grabbed her hand and lead her into the house... As I opened the door we were attacked by a mass of blonde hair ...Lissa threw herself at Roza and was screaming and jumping up and down.

I couldn't help but smile as Lissa dragged Roza off somewhere in the house... With yeva following close behind..

Seconds latter I heard Roza scream.. I jumped up and was ready to run up the stairs to see if she was ok, but then I heard her say..." Oh my God, its so beatuiful.."

Good God, can a dead heart have a heart attack...that woman was gonna kill me...As the adrenilin coursed through my body as I tryed to calm down..

Eddie, Stan and Pavel all just chuckled as they looked at my face... Eddie slapped my back and said, " Come on man...you need to relax..and we have just the thing to help you with that... A bacherlor party " he smiled at me and we all laughed out right as Roza hollered down saying, " There better not be any other women there...  
or else I will nail all your balls to the walls.."

Pavel was the only one that was not laughing as he cupped himself and had a painful expression on his face...

We laughed harder as we looked at Pavel...

" What... you wouldn't be laughing if she smashed your balls before...Man that shit hurts worse than when she stabbed me...just to prove a point to the team.."

I quickly remembered Pavel's face when roza's foot was smashing his balls when we met Tasha at the restuarant.. as well as the tourcher she put me through as well...the last time she felt threaten by another woman, who came around me...and stopped smiling instantly..

"There will be no other women at this party...So whatever you got planned cancel it ..." I said hiding the fear as I thought of what she would do to me...

Pavel just nodded his head and said, " Ya I'm on the same page as him... No women... I have grown attached to my balls and plan to keep them.."

Stan and Eddie sobbered up quickly as they took in are apprearance...Stan pulled out his phone and made a call.. " Ya, cancel the women, don't asked why...just do it.."  
Then shut his phone and slipped it back into his pocket...

As a voice called out from upstairs..." Oh Stan... Stan dear.. can you come up here for a moment please.." called roza in a sweet voice...

His eyes widen, as he pleaded with me to save him... We all just backed away , against the wall and motioned him to hurry, before she came down stairs...

" Oh there you are...Stan... I would like your help for a moment ...Oh and have fun sweet heart...but not to much my love" called Roza from the bottum of the stairs, were she was standing... with a smile that chilled me to the bone... I tryed smileing back at her but, I don't think it came out right as she looked at me in confusement..

I could practically hear Pavel swallow the lump in his throat...as he edged slowly out of the room...

" Oh and pavel..." called out Roza... Pavel just froze...not moving a muscle... he didn't turn around...but I was assuming, it was because his face was scrunched up in fear..  
but he said, " Ya.." roza smiled again and said, " Do me a favor would you... keep an eye on Dimitri for me...just well.. with the coming war and all.."

She trailed off at the end as Pavel quickly replyed, " Ya sure.. ah... no problem..." and practically ran out of the room... mean while, I could tell that Stan was loosing color in his face as he got closer to were Roza was standing...

Eddie was silent the whole time not making a sound . It was like he was hopeing that if he was silent, he would be invisible... I couldn't blame him..  
They all knew if she wanted to nail them ..she would and could...and I wouldn't dare say a word..

RPOV...

The next two days past quickly. I was a complete reck with emotions. I was happy, scare, and total head over heals in love.

Lissa and Yeva tryed everything to calm me down. I could not wait to meet Dimitri at the altar. I however was terrified. The fact that this war was coming so close was playing havoc with my emotions. With my past track record, I was waiting to turn the corner and destructon strike.

I truly wanted this day to be perfect. .. I went to bed that night after Lissa and Pavel had to drag Dimitri away from me.

He didn't go willingly. But in the end, Lissa warned that she would make me late for my own wedding if we didn't part.

So I reluctantly kissed his lips once more as we clung to each other , a little longer.. Before he was shoved out the door. Growling no less.

So here I am sitting in bed, trying to calm my nerves when lissa burst threw the doors.

" Rosie, get up...now .. please... listen." She paused and took a deep breathe. I had a feeling whatever she was about to tell me was gonna upset me.

I took a cleansing breathe and looked into her eyes.

" Well, our mom is here. She wants to speak with you." oh God. I was not in the mood to be dragged into the mudd by my mother.

I was about to open my mouth to tell her, that I had no intension of speaking with her today, But Lissa stopped me. She knew what I was gonna say.

" Rosie, wait. Before you say anything. Give her a chance. Besides. She promised not to upset you today. I think she finally came to terms with everything."

I looked at her like she lost her mind. We are talking about Janine Hathaway. right. " Please Rosie. I will be just right outside the door. If she says One word out of line I will Have Pavel drag her out by her hair... Promise."

I groaned out load, But the fact that she promised to have her pulled out by Pavel, well that was something, I would love to see. And of course Pavel would do it. right.

" Of course I would, Rosalina. No one will upset you today. I promise." replyed pavel through the bond.

I closed my eyes and nodded my head. I felt Lissa kiss my cheek, then leave the room.

Some time later I saw my mother enter the room. I stayed silent. As I waited for her to speak.

She searched my face. Then she released a huge breathe of air. " Calm down Rose. I'm not gonna holler on you." I was in shock, but still remained quiet, as I waited for her to say more.

" Rose, if this is want you want. If he makes you that happy, then. Who am I to interfer. Despite my actions, I do love you Rose.I also wants whats best for you." she said with a small smile.

I was truly shocked .. I leaped out of the bed and into her arms.I pulled her close to me and held her so tight. " Thank you ma...Thank you so much.. I love you to."

I said as tears slid down my face. She hugged me close for a few moments more, then pushed me away. " OK, enough with the tears. Its time to get you ready." she said, as she wiped away her own tears.

Lissa and Yeva entered the room as well. They walked up to me and Yeva said, " It's time to go." I didn't have a chance to ask where we were going because they blindfolded me and gaged me.

An hour later I found myself sitting in a room with only one window. I looked out and realized I was on the top floor of a very large building. My mother and Lissa was the only ones in the room with me.

" What's going on?" I asked, confused.

" Well, Dimitri has to pass the test in order to claim you, before he can marry you" stated Lissa with a smile.

I laughed as I remebered Dimitri telling me about the russian wedding traditions ..

Just then I could here Eddie shout out, He made it past the first test.

DPOV...

As I entered the building, were Roza was being keep, I knew I would have to face many different test in order to claim, my soon to be bride.

Eddie smiled as he stood in front of me.

" Ah, Dimka... What can I do for you today? " he asked in serious tone.

" I'd like to pass, to claim my bride." I said just as serious.

" You must answer me one thing first" he said.

" Ask, and I will give you the answer." I spoke.

" Are you prepared, to never look or covet another woman again, only keeping true to Rose?" he asked with a smirk.

" Yes, with out a dout." I said truthfully. He searched my face and nodded his head.

" You have answered truthfully, you may pass." he said smileing. I hurriedly climbed a flight of stairs. As I heard Eddie shout, " He made it past the first test."

I came up to Alberta. Her face never faltered once. " Would you give your life for her, and if so...you will take this dagger and pierce your hand, as a sign of your solemn vow,  
to sacrifice your self for her..if need be." she spoke while holding a silver dagger.

I reached for the daggered, as I sliced my hand I spoke the vow. " I Dimitri Belikov, solemnly vow, to sacrifice my life, for Roza. Always to put her safty before mine."

I said meaning everyword... Alberta smiled a huge smile and said, " Take care of her Dimitri.. She has become like a daughter to me."

" I will, always.." I replied.

After many questions and test as well as vows, I finally reached the last one. Only to be faced with Janine. Don't kill her.. I chanted to myself .. over and over..

This is Roza's mother... I reminded myself.

Janine's face was void of emotions except her eyes burned with what looked like hatred.

" I only have one thing to say and one question to ask." she said very seriously.

" First of all, If you ever hurt my daughter, I will have you hunt down and killed. Even if I have to become an evil vampire in the process. Despite my opinions, or what you might think. I love my Daughter very much." She stopped for a moment and took a deep breathe. I actually found a bit of respect for Janine. She would do anything for Roza.

" I have to ask. Dimitri, Do you truly love my Daughter, with all your heart?"

I was a little shocked, this was the first time she had ever called me by my name, and not some foul word.

I smiled brightly and said, " Janine, I love Roza, with all that I am... There is nothing I would not do for her. I love her more than my own life." I spoke with all the passion and love I felt within me.

Janine only nodded, then she gave me a small smile. " You can call me Janine or Ma... thats it... You call me anything else, I will slice your balls off. "

I chuckled, yep she was really Roza's mother. I leaned forward and kissed her cheek. " Thank you Janine. Ma. " It ment alot to me that she finally came around.  
If not for my sake but for roza.

Janine reached up and placed a blindfold around my eyes. Not allowing me to see the bride before the wedding. When she was done she opened the door. I could smell

Roza's scent, as it captivated me. I wanted to run to her, and hold her in my arms, However I could not see her.

I heard almost silent footsteps come toward me. "Roza" I said. her name like a prayer on my lips. I felt her press her soft lips to my cheek.

" I will meet you at the altar, my love " she spoke, in her angelic voice. I smiled brightly. " I can't wait, to make you my wife. I love you, Roza" I said softly.

I felt her hands reach up and pull me down toward her. Her lips met mine in a soft, loving kiss. She moaned softly in my mouth as our tongues carressed against each others.

Lissa cleared her throat, as I felt Roza chuckle.

" OK, Ok... enough you two. It times to leave. Dimitri, Rose will meet you at the altar. " she said as I was lead out of the room.

MY POV...

Dimitri and Rose decided to marry in the local cathedral there in Bia. The cathedral itself, was huge in its grand design. It's old world feel only set the mood, of a time long before

the world became a complicated place. Beautiful Statues of angels adourned with golden robes, sat along the walls at different intervals. The high ceilings were hand painted

with cherubs and clouds, as if looking down from heaven it self. The floor was made of mosaic tiles, with two large angels facing each other holding golden trumpets,

right in front of the altar. Huge crystal and golden chandilers hung throught out the cathedral. It was something that one, could never forget. A spiritual and awe inspiring

expericene. The cathedral, started to fill, as family and friends began taking there seats. The soft music in the background, set the mood...as Nora Jones sang

come away with me. It was the first song they ever danced to. Dimitri stood tall and proud as he waited for his bride to enter the cathedral. His dead heart had never felt

so alive, since he met Roza. But today, the heavy emotions weighted on him. He had never been more nervous in all his life. He had never loved someone so much...

He could barley keep the smile off his face. And as hard as he tried to seem calm, he radiated a nervous and excited energy... Just as the doors to the cathedral opened

and in stepped the love of his life. The music changed as the crowd stood in honor of the bride. The tradional wagner's march began.

His breathe caught in his throat, as his mouth gaped open in ashtonishment, as the beauty known as Roza made her way down

the aisle. The crowd speechless, as mouths all around gasped at Dimitri's beloved.

RPOV...

" Are you happy, Rose? " asked my father. I smiled, as I fought the emotional tears that threaten to spill. I will not ruin my make-up.. Lissa will kill me.. I thought to my self.

" Yes, baba.. I'm very happy."

" Good, that exactly what I needed to hear. I love you kiz. " he said as he squeezed my hand.

Just before we entered the cathedral a voice spoke. " May I wish my little one blessings before you marry ?"

I turned and smiled brightly just as my grandfather, Nathanial embraced me lovingly. " You are so beautiful... Little one. I love you so much, I wish you all the happiness the world has to offer." he spoke with tear filled eyes as he kissed my cheek. " Now go before you make him die of nervousness. Your Dimitri can barely contain himself"

he joked .. I laughed just as nervous ... " I will meet you inside" he said before he turned and walked into the church.

As the doors opened, I only registered the music changed, and the crowd stood, Right before I made eye contact with Dimitri.

His tall figure, was dressed in a tuxcedo. His hair hanging loose, just the way I loved. He took my breathe away. I hardly realized we had reached the front, until the priest

spoke.

" Who gives this woman, to this man?"

" Her mother and I do " replied My father. He then kissed my cheek and Placed my hand in Dimitri's.

Dearly Beloved, We are gathered hear to today, To join this man, and this woman in matrimony. If any one here can show just cause,  
why they should not marry. speak now,

The preist waited a moment then spoke again.

Marriage is not to be taken lightly. It is a symbol, of your undieng love for one another. At this time Dimitri and Rose have prepared their own vows.

Dimitri, please proceed.

He turned to me, his eyes looking into mine, with such devotion.

" Roza, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life. I knew right then, I wanted to make you my wife.

Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me, to be a better man.

I will forever cherish each and every moment we share. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you,

being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. This is my solemn vow."

I didn't realize that tears were streaming down my face, Dimitri kissed each one.

" Rose you may proceed with your vows."

I cleared my throat and spoke with all the love and passion I felt for him, burning within me.

" Dimitri, today I take you to be my husband. Together we will create a home, becoming a part of one another.

I vow to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress. Encourage you to achieve all your goals.

Laugh with you, and cry with you. Grow with you in mind and spirit.

Always to be open and honest with you. To be faithful only unto you.

To Cherish you all the days of our lives. I love you."

He smiled such a beautiful smile as we turned to face the preist.

" The vows spoken today, are a sign of your love and devotion to one another. Do you Dimitri Belikov, Take this woman, as your wife?"

" I, Do " He spoke load and clear. His eyes brimming with unshed tears of joy, as he placed the wedding band on my finger.

" Do you, Rosemarie Hathaway, Take this man, as your husband ? "

I smiled brightly and said, " I Do, with all my heart." as a few tears spilled down my face.

" By the Power Invested in me, By God, I present Mr...and Mrs. Belikov. You may kiss your bride."

Dimitri Lifted my veil, One of his hands pulled me closer to him. He searched my eyes, smileing with such joy, His other hand reached my face tenderly as his lips

'deliciously' decended upon mine. The kiss was fillled with such passion, love, and devotion.

My arms reached around his neck pulling him closer to me. Everything faded away. It was only Dimitri and I, as he deepen the kiss.

I vaguly heard clapping and shouts, along with a few whistles.

I didn't realize that he had lifted me off the ground, just as I pulled back from the kiss.

The cathedral was filled with clapping and well wishers.

" I love you,my husband" I said softly.

He smiled so huge, as his eyes shined with pride and so much love. I could tell he loved that fact that I called him my husband.

" As, I love you. My beautiful wife.." my heart was pounding out of my chest ,as his heartfelt words stirred my longing for him.

We turned toward the crowd as we started toward the exit, as husband and wife. We were greeted with so many hugs and kisses.

We rushed toward the waiting car, to be carried to our reception... As we both couldn't wait for the honeymoon to start.

OK THANK YOU ALL, FOR CONTINUING, TO READ MY STORIES, THIS CHAPTER TOOK ME A WHILE, I HOPE IT WAS UP TO PAR.

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK... HONESTLY... I AM NOT SATIFIED WITH IT, BUT IT WAS ALL THAT MY FRUITLOOP BRAIN COULD

CONGER UP AT THE MOMENT. I HAVE EVERY INTENTION OF FINISHING THIS STORY, SO DON'T GIVE UP ON IT YET.

HOWEVER, ELITE BROTHERHOOD HAS BEEN A LITTLE EASIER FOR ME AT THE MOMENT..

LIKE I HAVE SAID BEFORE, I ALREADY KNOW WHERE EACH STORY IS GOING, BUT I DON'T HAVE THE PAGES WRITTEN OUT.

I JUST SIT AND START TO TYPE, THATS HOW I GET IT DONE. NOT SURE IF THATS A GOOD THING OR NOT... BUT.. OH WELL..

SO I WILL FINISH BOTH STORIES, JUST HANG IN THERE WITH ME...

PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK...

TILL NEXT TIME... JOHNNY'S GIRL...


End file.
